


The Memories Stored In Your Heart

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AI AU, AU, Android Thranduil, Androids, Artificial Intelligence AU, Bard!Human, F/M, M/M, More characters added later on - Freeform, Robots, The Hobbit AU, Thranduil!Android, War, alternative universe, bagginshield, bagginshield as a background ship, human bard, insinuation of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: This is a story about an android named Thranduil and how his life changed after meeting a human named Bard and his family.Many people believe that's impossible for a machine to evolve on its own but what if I tell you that's now the case?What if I told you that a love story between an android and a human was possible?Would you believe?





	1. Halo of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraphs are for you to understand the setting. This is a short fic but I don't know how many chapters there will be. It could go from three to five (no more than five)  
> I saw the anime Violet Evergarden and inspiration appeared and then I remembered that there is a series about androids called Westworld so I am going to start watching it after I publish this.

Before I tell you about their love story, let me explain to you a little bit of history... 

When the war between the neighbor nations of Gondor and Mordor erupted, many lives were lost from both sides. It wasn't until women had to be enlisted by force, in order to fill the numbers, that things turned south. Few people were taking care of the minors, the old and the sick, the economy got worse within months and it looked like Mordor were a few steps away from winning. 

In the history books it is called The War of Dor. 

It wasn't until a company came and gave Gondor a new hope. This company was called  _Rivendell_  and was composed of the most brilliant minds in the nation of Gondor and those who aid them. They used modern technology and alchemy to achieve the impossible: the ultimate soldier or, as others like to call it, a killing machine. 

The name of such creation is still ELF, an acronym for Engineered Life Fighter, composed from an enhanced human carcass and filled with machinery. From the outside they look like beautiful people, tall, slender and regal while on the inside, they were wires, pumps and fluids with a few organs here and there. The brain was of a human but inside there were nanobots that were released to heal the broken body. 

It was thought possible but through the continue study and knowledge of alchemy and the improvement of it within modern science, they have achieved greatness. 

These beings are too complicated to explain with such basic vocabulary but, believe me when I say that they are close to immortal than anything from the earthly realm. They are fast, strong and intelligent; took orders without hesitation and continue with the commands even if half of their body was... destroyed.  

Due to the nanobots inside their brains, healing everything that was damaged, parts of that organ that were removed by science were being restored by the alchemy unintentionally. This resulted in the ELFs developing the most human characteristic: emotions.  

This discovery raised many red flags. Those who showed a glint of recognition or any other things other than protect and destroy the enemy were taken away to reboot them. The company didn't have the luxury to dispose of them. Like I said earlier, due to the war the economy was affected badly and the resources for the ELF project were very slim.  

Then the fear the Nation of Gondor became a reality. 

When someone leaked the research of the ELF project to the enemy, the Nation of Mordor made ELFs of their own but they were... abominations! Creatures straight from a nightmare! It sent soldiers to the brink of insanity! All of them fought with all their might but how could they win when the bullets wouldn't even wound them. 

That's when the bodies of the ELFs  _evolved_. No longer the androids used weapons like guns or swords... from their libs they could create energy that could send hundreds of enemy soldiers and the abominations to their deaths, with their speed they could slice a human like a sack of fat... it was so scary.  

It was like seeing angels covered in blood.  

After ten years of war and the constant evolution of the androids, Gondor had finally defeated Mordor and peace was once again restored. Soldiers went back to their families, refugees were given treatment and a home and things looked like they were going back to normal. 

But what were they going to do with the ELFs?  

They weren't needed anymore and they couldn't destroy them. It was a battle between doing the right thing and doing what felt right. There were researches that said that these robots had the capacity to feel if letting the nanobots heal everything. No one wanted that. 

The government decided to reboot them as many times as possible and rename the acronym. They were no long Engineered Life Fighters but instead Engineered Life Friend where they were assigned places so they could work. But the thing about the ELFs was that they weren't considered humans beings or a person for that matter so they didn't give them basic rights. Most of them were placed as servants for rich people, were the only thing that they were given was a shelter and nutrients. 

They had no freedom of doing anything out of their free will because... they weren't humans. 

And they were constantly rebooted.  

Now, the shift of work was drastic when it came to them. Many years after the war, the ELFs were started to get treated worse than dogs. Their lives were meaningless to the people they protected. On the red district of the towns, they were sold as prostitutes, made them fights like animals and made them do dirty job when it came to take care of another person. 

It wasn't until the organization of humans called PELFIS (Protection of Engineered Life Friend as Independent Socials) came into existence during those years and demanded for basic rights for them. They had to remind the people that if it wasn't for them, they would have lost The War of Dor and become territory of Mordor and that they should, and I quote, "read a fucking book". Plus, they could develop feelings like any of them.  

If given the chance. 

That battle lasted years and it felt like a lost cause... until a miracle happened. A child was born between a female ELF and a male human.  

But, the story that I am about to tell you happened before that miracle. The first love story between an ELF and a human that was never recorded in any book or data base. It happened in a rural community where ELFs didn't reach so, I beg of you... please... listen to their story. 

 

Sixteen years after the end of the war and four years before the miracle. 

 

The Golden Cave Brothel was packed with clients from different status. It was very well known as the best in the red district area. The owner did such a magnificent job with the girls and boys that it was impossible to tell which one was a human and which one was an ELF.  

Many men and women would frequent it for the ultimate pleasure. Parties were made for entertainment for those who graciously donated to the place. Many PELFIS' tried to shut it down but the owner had such a tight grip on many people that the most it was shut down was a day. Smaug Gold was his name and he was a very greedy and prideful man. 

"Ah! Azog! What a lovely surprise!" Gold stretched his hand and the other man took it.  

"You know I can't stay away from this place." Both men laughed. 

Music filled the space, many men had women on their laps, cups filled with alcohol and cigars on their mouth. Rich women were being fed by the young men and being kissed on their necks. There were dancers moving their bodies to the tunes and even took some bills from the men that were entranced with such beauty.  

"The usual?" Asked Gold and Azog smirked. "Very well!" He clapped his hands and a lovely young lady appeared in the most erotic fashion and extended her hand and Azog took it. 

"Dear, can you take our special guest to the golden suite?" She smiled and nodded.  

The girl took the key from between her breasts and opened the door. Azog took a hundred-dollar bill and gave it to her as a tip, she gave her thanks and left.  

The light from the room was dim, there were a few candles lit and from the big, white, silky bed was a lovely young ELF waiting for him. His pale blue eyes found him and Azog smiled in anticipation. With each step he took, the young ELF moved his body until he was standing beside the bed, naked. 

"It's been a week since I last touched you..." Said Azog as his prosthetic hand caressed the young ELF's neck. "You are always so beautiful, Thranduil... I am glad that you never age..."  

Then Azog slapped Thranduil. A wicked smiled appeared on his face as he saw the cut on Thranduil's lip disappear in seconds. It brought him so much excitement to see that. 

Azog grabbed Thranduil's arm and pushed him on the bed. As he took his tie off, he crawled on the bed and positioned himself on top of Thranduil.  

"Tell you want it."  

"I want it." His lips moved but his expression was stoic. 

"Tell me you want me." 

"I want you." Azog smiled in relief. 

"I knew you felt the same as me, Thranduil." With force, Azog flipped Thranduil  and raised his hips, his long and golden hair covering his face. "Now let me show you how much  _I_ want you." 

 

All Thranduil could see was darkness. The movement of his body didn't coordinate with his last recorded memory. With a blink, he could see hues of purple, yellow and red and noticed that he was inside a vehicle going somewhere... but where? He replayed the last few minutes and saw that Azog was putting his shirt back on while smiling.  

 _Thranduil_ _, love... would you go into a deep sleep? I still have a few minutes with you_ _._   

 _For how long?_ He had asked to see how long the command would last. 

 _Five hours._  

 _Yes, sir._  

And then he woke up.  

"Sir, where am I?" He asked and the hood that was covering him was taken off. With him there were five people, Thranduil in the middle of two.  

It was snowing.  

He looked down and saw that he was wearing a silk robe, the one the brothel gave them. Azog, who was in the passenger seat looked back. 

"You are with me now, Thranduil." Thranduil looked out the window and realized something. 

"I've been kidnapped." He stated. Azog grinned, his unnatural white teeth shinning with the light of the full moon.  

"No. We have eloped. Two different things." 

"Sir, it's a violation to steal things from the brothel. If you return me back, the punishment won't be severe. If not, I have to follow protocol and go back on my own." Azog's smile faded and rage filled his eyes. 

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt a client..." It sounded more like a threat. 

"I have memorized the contract the clients sign in order to participate in the brothel; if you have not read it, I can recite it right now. Part three, section alpha from the Contract of The Golden Cave Brother states that any permanent damage and/or act that the owner, Smaug Gold, is unaware off, will terminate this contract and be banished from ever returning." Azog could feel the blood rushing through his head.  

"Stop the car." The driver stopped. "All of you get out." The five of them did so. Thranduil looked around and saw that he was very far from the city and into the rural parts of the nation, that was covered by a blanket of white snow, and that they were in a road that went around the mountain. There was a low metal fence that divided the asphalt from the precipice. "I thought you would want to be with me, Thranduil."   

"In The Golden Cave Brothel I cannot  _want_ , as you state, ex-client Azog." Azog scoffed and took Thranduil by the arm and pushed him.   

"Even in such a state, you still look so beautiful..." Azog started to cry. "You know, I love you." He waited for a reaction but there was none. "All you ELFs are just a bunch of soulless machines! You only have worth when serving us!" Azog took his gun out. "Would you hurt me?" 

"I was reprogramed to cause no harm to the civilians of the Nation of Gondor."  

"You know... they tell me that you ELFs can develop feelings … that you—that you can evolve." Azog walked from side to side, gripping the gun tightly. "I believe you can develop feelings for me too, Thranduil." He took a step closer and caressed his skin. "Do you love me?" Silence. The gun shook in his hand. "Tell me that you love me." 

Thranduil looked at him straight in the eye. The paleness of the blues giving away no emotion. "As an ex-client of Golden Cave Brothel, I cannot respond to your coman—"  

 _Bang!_  

Azog pulled the trigger and a bullet went through the middle of Thranduil's dark eyebrows. The ELF could see snow clouds and parts of the pale moon as his head went back with the impact. 

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_  

Azog emptied the gun on Thranduil, who fell on the asphalt. His eyes were lifeless and what seemed like blood oozed from the gunshot wounds. But Azog knew it wasn't blood... ELFs do not bleed blood. 

Azog let out a scream and threw the gun into the woods. "You filthy slut!" He took Thranduil by the hair and pinned him to the metal fence. "You could have answered! But you left me with no choice!" He let go and the men took the body and threw it over the precipice. 

 

The sound of the bubbling percolator snapped Bard back to reality. His gray eyes were fixed on a spot as he zoned out. Quickly he took it out from the fire and sighed. He had been daydreaming for a while. It was Tilda's eight birthday and she had asked for a doll. God knows he doesn't make enough to put dinner on the table for four mouths.  

She had been very excited and he was happy that she was back to her usual self... after the death of her mother three years ago, things were very dark and very heavy. Even in Spring, there was not much to smile about after her passing. 

"Da'!" Said Sigrid from behind him. "Turn the stove off!" She reached and turned down the fire.  

"Ah... sorry..."  

"Is everything alright?" He looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Is it because of Tilda's request? I have some money saved—I can go now and buy it." Bard didn't like the idea of taking money from her oldest, especially when she worked so hard at the dinner. Waiters don't make munch in a small town like Lake Town and specially when most of the people didn't like Bard. "Where is she, by the way?" 

"She told me she was going to pick up some flowers for the table." Sigrid looked at the small wooden table. It had vases and pots full of wild flowers. "Let her have some fun." Bard said as he stood up and took a cup from the shelf.  

"I'm going to look for her and keep her company." Bard nodded and Sigrid left the cabin.  

 

Tilda hummed a tune as she looked for colorful flowers. It was her birthday and the least she deserved were a few pretty things in her room. She wanted a doll since the one she has is just a rag with cotton inside and a string around it to shape its head. Her brother had made it and she loves it very much but... she wanted the one that had eyes and pink cheeks.  

As she continued to walk through the familiar forest, she noticed something odd. Something was behind that tree but she couldn't see well.  

A gasp escaped her mouth as she saw a beautiful person, sleeping under the tree, hair the shade of pale gold, skin like porcelain and a silk blanket covering them. A leaves and flowers laid on the body like a halo and the grass had grown between their fingers and limbs.  

Tilda took a step closer—she knew that was shouldn't be getting near strangers but she wanted to know if it was person or a doll. It definitely looked like the latter. 

As soon as her finger touched the soft cheek, their eyes opened revealing eyes the color of the blue sky. The sudden movement made her scream, lose her balance and fall on her butt. 

The scream reached Sigrid who ran as fast as she could. Her heart beat so fast, her lungs burned and the sweat rolled down from her forehead as she tried her best to fallow the echo of the scream. She started calling for her little sister until she heard Tilda giggling. 

"Tilda!" Sigrid yelled, panting. 

"Over here!" Tilda yelled back. 

When Sigrid spotted Tilda, sitting in front of a tree, she let out a sigh of relief. But she stopped when she noticed that she was talking to someone.  

"Tilda?"  

"Come, Sigrid! I found an elf in the woods!" Tilda's brown eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"What?" 

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to my big sister?" Tilda stood up, dusting her polka dot pants.  

From behind a tree a man in a silk robe appeared with long and blonde hair. Sigrid gasped and took Tilda by the arm with force and took a few steps back. The silk robe revealed the flat chest and naked legs. This mas was naked!  

The man took a step forward and bowed.  

"My name is Thranduil, model G-G-I-10 from the  _Riverdell_ Corporation, I am an ELF and I am at your service." He straightened and saw how Sigrid had Tilda behind her. "Anything you desire I can fulfill." A greeting that was programmed in every ELF in the nation. 

"See! I told you I found an elf!" 

"Sir... we don't want trouble." Thranduil cocked his head and scanned the two girls. 

"It seems I have caused you distress, I assure you that I am reprogramed to assist and protect the humans of the Nation of Gondor." Sigrid looked at the ELF with confusion. "Permission to speak?" 

"What?"  

"Permission granted!" Said Tilda, giggling which made Sigrid hush her. It was like a game. 

"Where am I?" Sigrid blinked as the man looked around with curiosity.  

"Tilda, I want you to run as fast as you can and call da'." 

"But I want to play with the elf!" 

"Listen to me!" Tilda flinched. "Go to da', now!" The little ran but stopped.  

"Elf, do not leave!" 

"Tilda!" 

"As you wish." And the man placed his hands behind his back and stood his ground.  

 

A few minutes later Bard arrived with a shotgun, alone. He heard Tilda saying that she had found an elf in the woods and that he was with Sigrid. At first, he didn't believe her but when he noticed that Sigrid was not coming out from the woods, he took his shot gun and told Tilda to stay inside.  

When Bard laid eyes on the man in front of him, he almost dropped his weapon. He had seen that man before... many years before.  

Sigrid heard his father and ran towards him. "Tilda is in the house, go now." She nodded and ran.  

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Thranduil, model G-G-I-10 from the  _Riverdell_ Corporation, I am an ELF and I am at your service." He bowed and Bard let out a sigh. "Anything you desire, I can fulfill."  

"You are far from the city, ELF, where is your owner?" 

Thranduil took a second to answer. "Current owner, sir?" 

"… yes." Another second. 

"It seems that I cannot say. From my last memory to my current one, there seem to be gaps due to the head shot I was given and the multiple head traumas the fall caused when they threw my body. It will take another month to restore the lost data." Bard's mouth opened in shock. "I am..." He looked confused. "was?" He cocked his head. "part of a brother called The Golden Cave Brothel back in the red-light district in the capital city of Gondor but it seems that, due to the lack on satellite signal I cannot pin point my location nor my owner." 

"How did you get here?" 

"I was kidnapped and thrown from the cliff." He pointed at the sky.  

Bard didn't know what to do. His family didn't know what ELFs are and he was not about to go to Lake Town... not after the fight. 

"Answer me this, ELF." Thranduil waited for the question. "Do you know who I am?" 

"I do not." 

"Were you sent by someone to hurt me?" 

"I was not." Silence. "Permission to speak." 

"… granted." 

"Where am I?" Bard took a deep breath. 

"You are in Lake Town but you are in my woods." 

"Permission to speak." Bard groaned. 

"ELF, you do not need my permission to speak." 

"Understood. It seems that a three people are running towards your shelter... it seems that they are in distress and a few yards from them is a large group of male humans." Bard gasped and looked back. 

"No..." He started running, leaving the ELF behind.  

This cannot be happening now... this can't be happening! Not on her birthday! When Bard got to the woods, he saw his friends Bilbo and Thorin with Bain behind them. They were screaming at the group of men who seemed very intoxicated.  

"Alfrid, I suggest you leave right this instant!" Yelled Thorin. Bilbo told Bain to go inside and stay with his sisters.  

"Oh, shut it you! We just want to teach this little bastard a lesson!" He took a big gulp of his beer and threw the can towards the two men. "Just like his father to run his mouth! Where's the discipline?" Alfrid took a few steps closer, almost reaching the porch. "If his father is not here to induce some discipline then isn't my duty, as a fellow man, to teach him."  

A few men chuckled. Bard cocked his gun, getting their attention. Some men stumbled back when they saw a shot gun being pointed at them.  

"Alfrid, you are trespassing." Alfrid spat on the ground.  

"Your shitty brat crossed the line back at the grocery shop and I have the right to do something about it." Bard took a few steps forward. 

"If you have a complaint, take it up with the sheriff." Alfrid frowned. "I will talk to my son now so, I suggest you to leave." 

"Really?" Alfrid smiled. "What are you going to do, shoot me? We all know that you don't have the guts to do it." Bard's hands were trembling. 

Bard lowered his shot gun. "I am not going to shoot you... I've done my fair share of killing back in the war." Alfred looked at the other guys and shrugged. 

"Like I give a fuck."  

Tilda saw how the men took her father and beat him up. Thorin told Bilbo to stay inside with the kids while he tried to help Bard but it was five against two and Thorin, looking like he could beat anyone, didn't stand a chance.  

But then she remembered the words from the elf. If he was at her service than he could help her da'! Tilda slipped through Bilbo's grasp and ran towards the woods, who ran to get her but the men punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Thorin saw in horror how the man he loved hit the floor.  

Tilda ran and ran until she found him, still standing in the same spot. Her tiny body crashed into his and he looked down at her tear stained face. 

"Please, help us!" She grabbed his robe and started pulling him. "Stop the man that are hurting my da'! Please, protect him!"  

For a second Thranduil looked down at her and picked her up. "Little human, I shall do as you ask." Then he ran towards the cabin. Tilda had to hold on tightly since he was running too fast.  

Tilda saw that Bilbo was on the floor and screamed his name. Thranduil placed her on the ground and headed towards the drunken men. One of them blinked at the odd sight of a tall blonde man in a silky robe.  

"I have been instructed to protect the man you are hurting. Little human, do you wish for me to use violence?" Tilda was loaded with a heavy question. A question that an eight-year-old should never have to answer. But seeing how badly her da' was, she nodded.  

"If it helps my da'…" she sobbed.  

Like gust of wind, Thranduil disappeared and appeared behind on the men who was kicking Bard. With his hand, he hit the neck and the man dropped to the ground. In another second a round kick crashed into the second man's jaw, spinning him and hitting the floor. The third one was punched in the stomach, making him vomit his content and then he was launched towards the fourth one. 

Alfrid fell on the ground in fear. He was never seen something like that before. "Please... don't hurt me..." He said, a wet stain spreading over his crotch. 

For the first time, Thranduil hesitated at the command. He realized that he didn't want to do as he said since the little human was still looking at Thranduil, crying. Did he take her as priority without being ordered? What an odd thing. 

"Wait..." Bard sat on the ground and Tilda ran towards him. "Let him go." Thranduil looked at Tilda and she nodded. 

"Very well." Thranduil took a few steps back and Alfrid stood up ungracefully and ran away.  

Thorin had limped towards Bilbo, who was waking up. Sigrid and Bain burst out the door and helped Bard get on his feet. Bain was apologizing over and over again saying that he shouldn't have said anything and that he was just trying to defend you and their mother. The words that Alfrid had said were ugly and it just made him so angry. 

Bard looked back at the ELF and told him to come in. Thorin fallowed the man with his eyes, knowing full well what it is and what's capable off... he even knew the model just by glancing.  

"Bard... are you sure you want that ELF in your home... they always bring something dark." Said Thorin. 

"He helped us... I'll worry about that later."  

 

Bard had told Sigrid to bring some clothes for Thranduil. She came with a white dress shirt and some jeans. He looked like a regular person but Tilda still knew that he was magical. When the wounded were patched up, Bard told his children what Thranduil was. 

In their school, they didn't teach about the ELFs when the topic of the war came. Not many—not even the teachers could understand how they worked and most of the information was classified. Without the scientific explanation, it all sounded like a science fiction story to the children.  

"ELF, model." Asked Thorin. 

"G-G-I-10." Thorin looked at Thranduil a bit surprised. 

"This ELF is a General from the war who has only been rebooted one time." Bard leaned back and groaned. 

"How do you know?" Bilbo and Thorin exchanged glances.  

"I guess we haven't been completely honest with you, Bard." Bilbo sounded apologetic. The tone of his voice told Bard that it was time for bed. It was past midnight but Tilda still wanted to be with Thranduil and Sigrid and Bain didn't want to leave his father's side. 

"Tilda, why don't you prepare for bed and I promise you that I will make it up for you tomorrow." He tried to smile, but the wounds made him wince.  

Tilda wasn't convinced but did as was told. 

When they were out of ear shot, Bard faced them.  

"Bilbo, I have known you for more than ten years... what do you mean that you haven't been completely honest with me?" The percolator was bubbling again and Bard went to get it. Bilbo told him that he got it but he was still dizzy from the punch. 

In a second Thranduil went to the stove and served everyone a small cup of coffee. That was odd, he thought. He did something without being commanded again.  

Bilbo looked at Thorin again. "We are—I mean, were part of the  _Riverdell_ research group. While you were in the war, we were making advances for the new updates of the ELFs. After The War of Dor ended, Thorin and I decided that we didn't want to be part of it anymore... we saw how badly they were treated our creations and I couldn’t... such cruelty... it was either let them live like that or be destroyed." Bilbo looked at Thranduil, who expressed nothing. 

"We never thought that a small town like Lake Town would eventually be reached by an ELF." Thorin's words sounded bitter. "I remember this one, thought." Bilbo nodded and Bard remembered when he had seen Thranduil. "The first  _G_ stands for Gondor, the second letter is to identify the rank... which means that this ELF was a General... those are very rare... the  _I_ is the Roman number for one and it indicates how many times it has been rebooted... I believed that, at this point, there was no ELF with less than five reboots." 

"Why?" 

"Because our research groups created the ELFs has  _beings_ that could think and understand. Knowledge is an ever-growing concept and the nanobots that were modified with alchemy had the power to heal." Continued Thorin.  

"They healed parts of the brain, that was originally human, that were taken away to prevent the very same thing that is happening with the ELFs and the reasons for the reboots." Said Bilbo taking a sip of the hot black coffee.  

"What are you saying?" Asked Bard, still confused. 

"I know it's a lot to take in but... I suggest you get rid of this ELF. The less reboot it has, the more is susceptible to... evolve. Plus, the year of the model is a ten, meaning that it was created on the last year of the war." 

"And that is a bad thing? The evolving, I mean." Bilbo and Thorin knew that it was dangerous in a way. A super android that had feelings was a bit frightening.  

"I am too tired and too beat for me to be having this conversation. Let's go home Bilbo." Bilbo looked at Bard and then at Thranduil.  

He went towards the ELF and extended his hand. Thorin looked at Bilbo with curiosity and confusion. Bilbo didn't want to  _ask_  him to shake his hand... he wanted to see if Thranduil knew. Even now he still had the mind of a scientist.  

Slowly, Thranduil took it and shook it. "A hand shake." He stated and Bilbo nodded. 

"My name is Bilbo Baggins and this is my partner, Thorin Oakenshield. Thank you for helping us today." He smiled. 

Thranduil looked down at the adult and short human. "My name is Thranduil, model G-G-I-10 from—" Bilbo raised his hand. Thorin could see that there was something in those brown eyes. Leave it to Dr. Baggins to feel empathy for a machine.  

"Here you don't have to say that." Thranduil nodded and stepped back. "Bard, give us a few days to recover—" Bard's eyes winded. 

"Oh, gods... I am so sorry... thank you... thank you so much..." Bard's tear rolled down. "I put you in danger!" 

"Bard," said Thorin. "stop. What kind of person would we be if we stood by as that lowlife did as he pleased. I like staying out of people's business but I can't stand by injustice." Bard went and hugged him. He owned them so much. 

"Injustice..." Repeated Thranduil, making the three men look at him. "That's the absence of justice: violation of right or rights of another."  

"Fascinating..." Said Bilbo but Thorin grabbed his shoulder. "anyway, like I was saying; give us a few days—no, make it two until we can recover and bring Thranduil to our home." 

"Why?" Asked Thorin, defensive. 

"I want to know what happened to him." Thorin looked at the ELF with cold eyes and left. "See you later, Bard." 

 

Bard looked at Thranduil, who hadn't moved from the spot. He massaged his head and looked around his home.  

"Thank you for saving me, Thranduil." The ELF took a second to realize that he hadn't heard that word be spoken at him and he didn't have a correct answer. 

"You are giving gratitude for a command, sir?" Bard groaned. He knew that this was going to get old, really fast. It was like talking to a child. 

"Yes. You helped my family." 

"It was a command. There is no need for gratitude." Bard got irritated and couldn't help but yell. He was so frustrated that he couldn't do anything for his family... it was too much. 

"JUST ACCEPT IT!" Silence. Thranduil blinked but didn't move. "I... I am sorry I yelled at you." Now Thranduil was receiving an apology... was he experiencing new experiences?  

"Sir—" 

"My name is Bard. Call me Bard." 

"Bard, gratitude and apologies have never been directed towards me." Now Bard felt horrible. " _I..._ apologize for not knowing and making you feel frustrated and angry." Bard blinked and sat down. 

"No... no... for the love of gods... who would have thought I would be having a conversation with an ELF?" He said to himself. 

"It's improbable for a person to know the future even with a set of predetermined choices." Bard couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You're a funny fellow." Thranduil cocked his head. "No one has ever called you funny?" Thranduil shook his head. "Well, maybe not funny... but interesting."  

"Interesting..." Thranduil examined the word in his head.  

"How did you know that there were people coming towards my home? Oh—and you can sit down." Thranduil nodded and sat next to Bard, their thighs touching. "Not so close." he chuckled again. "Wait! No! Too far!" This time he laughed, which made him wince.  

Thranduil just examined him with... what he could tell was... curiosity.  

"What happened to you was... what the man said... injustice?" Bard looked into Thranduil's eyes. "Oh... I didn't answer your question. I apologize. My body can detect movement and temperature signals. This can also help be understand a person's state of mind and body by the reactions like body temperature, perspiration, breathings and pupil dealation—" Bard placed his hand on Thranduil's and he noticed that they were warm.  

"It's all right to not answer sometimes. Some people may think it's injustice and some think it was just. It all depends on the person." 

"Ah... what humans call  _points of view_  set by factors like upbringing, individuality and experiences." Bard nodded slowly. "So, there is no way of knowing which one has the right kind of point of view." Bard shrugged and yawned. Was he surprise that he just questioned the actions of humans? 

"It's getting late for this type of complicated topics... for tonight you will have to sleep on the couch. I'll see if I can clean the attic in the meantime." He stood up and went to a small closet and took out a pillow and a blanket. 

"Bard, there is no need for accommodations. ELFs do not sleep." Bard motioned him to stand up and prepared the couch. 

"I do not believe there isn't a being that doesn't need rest. Even machines need to be shut down in order to function properly." 

"But I am not an ordinary machine." That took Bard by surprise. "We do need to recharge but for that we need the energy of the sun and nutrients. Even if they are taken away from us, we can survive years."  

"I... didn't mean it like that. Just..." He sighed. "lay down and... figure it out." Thranduil laid on the couch and looked at the wooden ceiling. "Good night, Thranduil." 

"Good night, Bard." And like just like that, Thranduil shut his eyes as he has seen many humans do many times before.   

 

 


	2. Rapeseed

Bard woke up, sore and in pain. He wasn't the young lad he had been all those years ago and he realized as he looked himself in the mirror. Sure, he wasn't considered an old man—thirty-four was still very much young and a miracle since he was enlisted when he was only fourteen. He always knew that there was something bigger than him that kept him alive. Four years in and out of that war zone had made him the man he is today. Might be a divine being or the ELFs that helped him but Bard never gave it too much thought.  

The thought of his mortality was something that sometimes kept him up at night. Seeing death all around him, shaking with the thought the he might be next can create some damage on the brain of a human. But, he was fine. Better than most. Lucky, even.

Bard splashed some water on his face. Now he was noticing a few lines expressions here and there and some gray hairs. A sadness crept over him—his wife will never see him age and he would never see her age as well... together. Again, he splashed some more water to change his train of thought.

As he exited the bathroom, Tilda was looking at Thranduil and he was looking back at her, studying her. It was like watching a puppy trying to play with an older cat. It was a very amusing sight. Sigrid, on the other side was trying to ignore everything.  

"Da'," said Bain, from behind Bard. It gave him a small fright. His heart was beating fast. When he looked back at his original view, Thranduil's pale eyes were on him. "Thranduil needs a shower."  

"Huh?"  

Tilda grabbed Thranduil by the hand and pulled him lightly, he followed. "Thranduil said that he has been in..." She looked up at him, trying to remember the words he had used. "reconstruction?"  

"The cerebral damage from the head shot caused by a bullet and the—" Bard raised his hand and Thranduil closed his mouth.  

"Let's talk in my room, Thranduil." The ELF nodded and Tilda let go. Now he realized what his son was saying. For someone as beautiful as this ELF, he sure was emitting quite the strong, earthy smell. "You were saying?"

"The cerebral damage from the head shot caused by a bullet and the head and body trauma I received when I was thrown for a cliff made the process of my healing quite slow. Though I did receive the energy of the Sun, I didn't get my nutrients—" Bard crossed his arms.  

"Get to the point, Thranduil." Bard hadn't taken his morning coffee and dealing with this so early in the morning wasn't ideal. "I haven't had my coffee, yet."

"In summary, I have been in the woods for four months recovering, this might be the cause of the _smell_ , your eldest son had pointed out when he got close to me." Bard's eyes winded and he couldn't help but chuckle under the circumstances. Thranduil cocked his head and waited. "His words were, _phew you stink, man!_ " That creeped Bard a bit—it was his son's voice.  

"I didn't know ELFs could imitate voices."  

"Each ELF adapts to their surroundings and the needs of their owners. When I was at The Golden Cave, I would imitate voices and/or accents as part of their sexual fantasies." Bard closed his eyes and grunted. Now, it clicked in his head that this ELF was a prostitute...  

"Don't... mention that to my kids that you worked in a place like that... they don't need to know about your past."  

Thranduil nodded. "Understood."

"But my son is right, you need a bath. We share one bathroom but we make it work." He gestured Thranduil to follow him. The bathroom was so small that it barely fit one person.  

"Usually the girls and boys help me clean up after a job." Thranduil said, taking the soap in his hands.  

"Don't tell me you don't know how to bathe." Bard looked at him a bit confused and shocked.

"I know the basics. Soap and water over my body and then rinse." Bard nodded.  

"That's pretty much it."  

"You're not going to stay?" Bard choked on his saliva. "The girls and boys would as the bathe me and then satisfied themselves in the water. I assume you would do the same?" Bard covered his face with his hands, his face and neck burning. He couldn't help but pity the poor ELF.

Bard looked at him straight in the eye. "Listen here, my home is not a brothel. Here, no one will not lay a hand on you in that way—unless you desire it—wait, no. I mean, you can do _that_ but not here." He paused, putting his thoughts in order. "All that you have learned over there is pretty much useless here, so... no. I will not join you. This is your private time, use it well." Bard closed the door, leaving Thranduil with the words _if you desire it._ If Thranduil _wants_... he has never wanted something before. But then Bard opened the door again. "Also, don't use too much hot water. We have to take a bath later on this day."

When he closed the door, Bard sighed and headed for the kitchen. He really needed that coffee more than ever. Then he realized something—this ELF didn't have clothes of his own. What was he going to do? He barely had money for food or even a small present—the veteran benefits barley helped at all and now he has to take care for another.  

Maybe Bilbo and Thorin could take care of him.  

But that just made Bard feel even more guilty. Those two have been so nice to him—heck, he would even dare to say that they are the _only_ people that treated him and his family decently and now Bard was thinking on dumping an ELF on their doorstep after they had helped Bain.  

What was he going to do?

Sigrid tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Da'? What's the matter?" She was already dressed for her second job of the weekend.

He had always dreamed of providing a good life for his children; the wish of them never having to endure the harshness of the world was still so very alive. Every night he would pray that a miracle would happen and that all their suffering would end.

"Just trying to figure things out. Today is my day off so I think I will go into town and see if there are any jobs offer available." Sigrid frowned.  

"What about Tilda?" Bard knew he couldn't let them be alone at the house, yet. Thranduil might have been a General in the war but he barely knew him.

Bard could take Tilda with him and command Thranduil to stay but just thinking of him sitting still for many hours was just cruel.  

"I'll take her with me—and Thranduil. I doubt they could cause any trouble." Sigrid wasn't convinced. "If anything happens, I'll just tell Thranduil to occupy her in the meantime."  

"Would you really leave Tilda with that robot?" There was an edge to her words. Bard took a sip of his coffee. "He can take orders from _anyone._ "  

"Maybe if we ask him not to take orders from anyone it might work." Sigrid massaged her temples. This was clearly too much for her.  

"If anything happens, just take her to the dinner and I'll sit her somewhere." Bard nodded and Sigrid left.  

Bard was questioning if he was a good dad for thinking something like that. It's hard to be a single father with three kids where one was still a small child. There was something inside of him that wanted to trust Thranduil. He didn't seem to be bad and, it's true that he can take commands from anyone but maybe that can change.    

Suddenly, Bain came towards him with his hand covering his peripheral vision with his hand. With the other he covered Tilda's eyes, who was playing with the ragged doll on the couch. "Da', we have a problem." When Bard looked towards the bathroom, Thranduil was _naked_ and soaked.  

"Should I use the same clothes I used yesterday?" Bard massaged his neck and looked down. They really did a great job with the ELFs in that department.

"Bain, take—take Tilda outside for a moment." Bain did and Tilda protested. "I am—I am... sorry for not giving you clean clothes... or a towel." He walked towards him, not meeting his eyes.  

"Were your decision-making skills affected by the lack of caffeine in your system?" Bard took a clean towel and gave it to the soaked ELF.

"Sure." Bard went to his closet and took a gray shirt, underwear and some jeans. Why was his heart beating so fast? Was it because Thranduil was so beautiful that even a man could react?

"Interesting." Said Thranduil making Bard look back but avert his eyes when he noticed that he hadn't used the towel to cover his parts. "Your body is indicating that you are aroused."  

"Oh, my gods! No! You're wrong." Bard threw the clothes on the bed. "Here."

Thranduil took the shirt and dressed himself. "You are exhibiting most of the traits that men and women have displayed over the years, for example, dilatation of the pupil, stuttering, increased heart rate causing the body to heat up and the growth of the male sexual organ." Bard felt a pang of anger and embarrassment at the same time. The thought of being lumped up with those people felt so wrong.

"Whoever those people are, I am not like them. I will never lay a hand on you, understood? We are both men and I am still in love with my wife." Bard went to the door.

"But you also stated that it could happen if _I_ desired it."  

Bard looked at Thranduil, confused. "What?"

"Many people have desired me and had me—now I could do the same." Thranduil stood up and pinned Bard to the door, pressing his body. Bard could smell the soap from him and there were a few drops of water rolling down his neck. "I have never _wanted_ something or someone before." Bard was frozen in place. He knew that no matter how hard he could protest, it was nothing compared to the strength of an ELF. "This is new to me, Bard." A shudder ran down his body as Thranduil placed his face between Bard's neck and pushed his hand up his shirt.

"Thranduil... stop." Thranduil moved his head back but didn't back away. Bard could see that Thranduil was debating something in his mind. "I did say that but if you continue without my consent, what you would be doing is rape."  

Thranduil moved back a bit, his head cocked to the side. "Ah. Rape: the crime of forcing someone to have sex against their will." He studied Bard and back away. "You do not consent, Bard?" Bard shook his head. "It has seemed I caused you distress and fear. I apologize." Bard went to open the door. "Then I shall wait for your consent."

This guy... Bard grumbled and said, "Don't hold your breath."

 

The four of them went to the town where Bain parted ways when he decided to see if he still had his job. Both of them knew that the odds were not in their favor but it was worth a shot.

Bard looked for anything that could earn him a few extra bucks. Tomorrow he had to go back to work at the dock but he needed money now. What a life he was living... he really was failing at being a good parent.  

He noticed that Thranduil was attracting an amount of attention. Men, women and children all stopped what they were doing to see the new gorgeous man. He clearly didn’t belong there. Tilda, holding his hand, looked a bit proud—almost smug-ish.  

"Bard, what are we doing here?" Asked Thranduil. Bard had asked him to come with but never explained why. He was still caught up with what happened earlier.

"I am looking to see if I could earn more money. It doesn't matter how." He didn’t look at Thranduil and stayed silent.  

"Da'! Look! Bilbo!" Said Tilda with a smile. There he was, looking at some fish from the market. "Bilbo!" She yelled and he turned towards her and smiled, the bruise still very much visible.  

"Hi, there!" He ruffled her hair and she giggled. "How are you, little one?"  

"I am good!" Bilbo smile tenderly and then looked back at his friend.  

"Good morning, Bard."

"Good morning."

"I didn't think I'd see you in town, not after..." Bard shrugged. "And with Thranduil."

"It didn't feel right to leave him alone." Bilbo studied the ELF a bit. There was still a day to go for Bard to bring him to his home but his curiosity was peaking by the second. "Also, I am looking to see if anyone had odd jobs they need taken care off. It's my day off." Bilbo looked at Bard, a bit sad.  

"I haven't heard anything but if something comes up, I would certainly recommend you." Bard gave his friend a smile of relief. Gods, how it broke his heart. "Have you considered getting Thranduil a job?" Both Bard and Thranduil blinked. It didn't occur to them...

"Is there a brothel nearby?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo squinted his eyes in confusion. Bard placed a hand on the ELFs shoulder and shook his head.

"Thranduil, no."

"What's a brothel?" Asked Tilda, caressing the head of her ragged doll.

Thranduil looked down. "A brothel is a place where people go to visit prosti—" Bard placed a hand on Thranduil's _soft_ lips. Bilbo freaked out and was ready to do the same.  

"You don't have to answer every question she makes." Said Bard between his teeth.

"Unfair!" Protested Tilda and Bard took his hand back a bit too quickly.  

"Unfair: not based or behaving according to the principles of equality and justice." Said Thranduil. "It seems is a lesser version of injustice." Bilbo couldn't help but be fascinated. His eyes were glowing at this point.  

"Yeah! Injustice!" Yelled Tilda and Bard groaned.  

"There is no such place here—there is one a few cities north from here but you are not going to work like that anymore." Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's been a day and you are already making decisions for him. He is sentient after all."  

"Are you saying that he _should_ work in a... brothel?" Tilda crossed her arms and glared at the floor, still not knowing what that word meant.

"No. Sorry, I feel overprotective of ELFs..." Bilbo shook his head. "I believe they should choose what they want to do."  

"I do too but... it feels wrong." Thranduil looked at Bard.  

"It is not uncommon for humans to feel the need to possess something. It is part of their nature." Bard looked at Thranduil and then at Bilbo, flushed. "It has happened before when I worked at the brothel."

"I do not feel the need to possess you. You are wrong!" Bard was getting a headache and it seemed that this days was going to long and somewhat unfulfilling day.

Bilbo shook his head. "No. Thranduil, you might read it as such and, due to some experiences you have recorded and coded as normal behavior from your previous _job_ , I don't blame you but Bard does not feel like that." Bilbo looked back at the fish and asked the man to wrap it for him. "He just feels protective towards you."  

"Protective?" Thranduil studied the word.  

Bilbo nodded. "You may not notice it, Thranduil but you exhibit—in a way—the behavior of a curious child. He can't help it. It's like taking care of his children all over again." Bard went to say something but closed his mouth. It actually made sense. At least, the sense he wanted it to be. "Plus, you helped his family."

"Is that why he refused my sexual advances?" Bilbo's eyes winded and Bard yelled.  

"Gods! Please, help me!" He said as he covered his face with his hands. Bilbo started laughing out loud. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of it. I can't wait to tell Thorin. Why don't you come tomorrow instead? I really can't wait another day."  

"It has to be after I finish my shift. Sigrid would be home by then and I can take him." Bilbo nodded. "Also, what do... they eat?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot about that! My mistake!" He asked the man if he could borrow some pen and paper and started writing. "They basically need the same nutrients we need—they were humans before but there is a key ingredient for the other half. All you need to do is use these instructions and it will help you make a paste." Bard took the list and then looked at Bilbo.  

"Hydraulic fluid?" Bilbo took the list, scribbled on top of the word and wrote again. Bard scoffed. "You're kidding, right? This is the special ingredient?" Bilbo nodded.   

"During the war, we had to come up with an energy that could benefit the human carcass and the machinery. We developed the nanobots to respond to the fuel. We tried to sell it as a biodiesel to the Nation but, alas... capitalism. We never learn."  

Bard couldn't help but smile. "I am sorry but this sounds... silly." Bilbo shrugged.

"But it works. The brand that I wrote works best. I know it's kind of expensive but, if you come tomorrow, I can give the paste. For some reason I took some with me. They don't expire..." Bilbo trailed off.

"That would be amazing! Thank you! I guess you run on vegetable oil—" Bard looked at Thranduil, who didn't seem to react to the conversation. "well, more precise rapeseed oil."  

 

They ended up by Bard's workplace. He really didn't want to be there but three hours later he came empty handed. Tilda was complaining that she was tired and hungry and Bard took it as a sign to go back home.  

When they turned around, they heard people shouting. Bard looked back and saw that a big crate full of canned food had crashed on a man's leg. One of them didn't hear the other to stop and it fell. Some were trying to pull the crate back while the others were trying to pull the man but the man only screamed in pain.

Instinctively, Bard went to help—not before telling Thranduil to stay with Tilda. But, it didn't matter how much man power they had, it was useless. They couldn't move the crate. This man was going to lose his leg if they—

Suddenly, the crate lifted from the ground. Bard looked and saw Thranduil lifting it with his arms and placed it on the grown next to the man. He made it seem like it was weightless. Everyone murmured and gasped when they saw what happened. Others went to the man, who they rushed to the hospital.  

Bard went to Thranduil. "I thought I told you to stay with Tilda." He huffed but it was all an act. Bard was very much grateful.

"Your daughter told me to help." He looked at Tilda who hugged Bard's leg.

"Thranduil looked like he wanted to." Bard look at Thranduil and gave him a smiled and touched his shoulder.

"You really are something. Thank you. Sorry for being rude." Thranduil looked at Bard a little longer than usual.  

This man was very different from the other humans from his past. Back at The Golden Cave he didn't have a voice and he _always_ did what was asked of him without questioning, but with him, Thranduil realized he _wanted_ to do something that would make him smile again. A smile had many different meanings but this one looked so... innocent. He felt like nothing bad could happen after that smile.  

Thranduil wanted to make Bard feel good.  

When Bard noticed that people kept getting closer, he grabbed Thranduil's wrist and lifted Tilda off the ground. "We have to go."

When they arrived home, Bard sat down on the couch and Thranduil sat next to him. Those blue eyes were on him and it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Tilda had run towards her room to play with some other ragged dolls after taking a banana from the counter. Now they were all alone.  

"It seems like you didn't reach your goal for today." Bard exhaled a bit roughly.  

"Nothing new."

"Your friend Bilbo said that I could get a job. Do you think I could get one?" Bard kicked his boots and placed his feet on the tiny wooden table and relaxed. He owed himself much.

"I hope so. You did quite a show. I doubt anyone would forget about you." Thranduil examined Bard's position and did the same. He even sighed like Bard.

Bard was quite amused. "The purpose of a job is to earn money. What would I do with money?" Bard thought for a moment.

"Well, you could buy clothes for yourself, the nutrients for you to consume and other things like a small room in a motel or even a house if you earn well enough." Which was a joke in Lake Town. If it wasn't because this cabin was already part of an inheritance, he probably would be homeless.  

"If I earn money I would have to move out of your home?" Bard nodded. "Hmm..." Thranduil looked at the wooden ceiling.  

"What is it?" He asked, as he closed his eyes... resting them.

"It seems like I don't want that." Bard let out an amused scoff. "I think I like it here."

"You've been here for a day. How could you like this run-down cabin?"

"Because you are here." Thranduil moved his eyes and met Bard's gray ones. For a second bard felt something in his chest that alarmed him. "I have acquired a fond over you and your little humans."  

"So, you don't want to get a job because you don't want to move out? That seems kind of selfish."

"I've never been selfish before."

"You really haven't done _anything_ , right? Did you ever go out when you were at the brothel?"

"Only when special clients purchased me." Bard regretted asking that.  

"Can I ask you a question?" Thranduil blinked. Redundant as that was, this was the first time someone asked him for permission to do something. Is this what it felt to be treated like a human? Thranduil nodded slowly. "Aren't you angry?"

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Why would I be angry?" Bard thought for a moment. He realized he didn't want to touch the subject after all.

"Umm... never mind." But Thranduil grabbed his shirt and got a bit closer. His eyes were showing signs of something Bard couldn't pinpoint. It was like he was seeking for an answer to a question he had never asked himself before.

"No. Please, tell me. Why should I be angry? Do I have the right to be angry?" Bard inhaled a sharp breath.  

With his two hands, he grabbed Thranduil's arms. "Yes! You should be angry! You have every right! It was unfair what happened to you! No being should be treated like a thing for someone else's pleasure!"  

"But I thought... after the war... that... that was my purpose..." Bard wanted to scream! He knew how it felt to be used for the gains of others. To be forgotten after giving their lives for a war. "I don't understand. What should I do?"

Bard let go and leaned back again. "Just live your life the way you want to." Bard stood up and dragged his feet as he walked to check on his daughter.  

"Live... my life..." Thranduil looked at the back of the man that gave him something he never knew he could have.  

Freedom.  

 

After their conversation, Bard went to clean up the attic. It had so many boxes and old furniture that he didn't know what to do with them. Never did he thought that had to clean it for someone to stay. It was definitely a project but it could be done. Plus, he really needed some distraction.  

First, he started checking what was inside.  

How could he have forgotten that his wife's things were in there? He sat down on the dusty floor and picked up a photo album filled with photos of him when he was younger, him with his wife even before they had Sigrid, photos of their children when they were babies. There were even photos of Bilbo and Thorin when they went to visit.  

Gods, she was just so beautiful...

"Bard, do you need my help?" Asked Thranduil, looking around. Bard closed the album and placed it again on the box.

"Umm..." He sniffled and wiped a tear. "yes. I just need to figure it out where I am going to do with all of this." Thranduil took a few steps closer and Bard took one back but stumbled a bit when his back hit some boxes.

"It's seems you are crying." Bard looked away, his eyes visibly red. "What might have caused that? I never understood how tears worked." With a finger he caressed a trail of a tear from Bard's cheek.  

It was like the room all over again.

"You need to learn about personal space," Bard placed his hand on Thranduil's chest and pushed softly.  

"Your heart rate has increased."

"Of course it has!" He said sharply. "You do this to any person and they would get flustered. You need to stop touching me."

"But, I want too." Thranduil cocked his head.

"But _I_ don't." Bard moved away and sighed, looking around at the mess.  

"Ah. Consent."  

"What am I going to do with all of this." Bard kneeled down and opened more boxes, distracting himself. Inside there were old and broken toys. He could probably throw them out.  

"What's this?" Bard looked back and saw Thranduil lifting the photo album.  

"An old photo album." Bard returned to open more boxes.

"Oh. This is you a few years younger and this young woman next to you?"

"My wife." Bard didn't look back.

"Yes. You have mentioned her. I haven't seen her. When will she come back?" Bard stopped and let out a shaky breath.  

"Never."

"How so?"

"She is dead." Thranduil looked at Bard, who was sniffling again. He placed the album down and hugged his back. "Wh-What are you doing?"  

"Death is something that happens around me but it has never affected me, so I cannot say I grasp the meaning of those feelings but in the brothel, some women and few men didn't have sex with me, but rather wanted to be held like this. They would cry and then leave. It seems that all they wanted was affection. I am giving it to you." Bard bit his lip, he didn't want to keep crying. "Do you feel better?" Bard didn't shake him away. The warmth of Thranduil's body felt soothing.  

"I appreciate your gesture, Thranduil but that'll be enough." Thranduil let go and stood up. Bard looked at Thranduil who took the album back. He hadn't been hugged like that since... Bard went and touched the album. "I think I will give this to Tilda as a gift. She wants a doll but I can't afford one just yet. What do you think?"

Thranduil looked at it for a second and looked back at Bard. "A book filled with memories of a time where she wasn't a live or probably can't remember is something... I think the word is...sweet?" Bard chuckled.  

"Right." He smiled as he looked at it. Then he placed his hands on his hips. Better get to work. "Well, help me get those boxes. I am going to throw them out. Then I'll see what I can do for a bed. I believe I have an air mattress over... here..." He kicked some boxes away to see if he could spot it. It was covered in dirt and webs. "Now I have to see how I am going to inflate it..." He remembered that the machine broke... nothing lasts in this cabin!

Thranduil took twice the boxes Bard could carry on his own and they walked down the stairs.  

"If I may suggest, Bard. If this cleaning is hindering you in some way and you don't want me to rest on the couch, the next solution would be to sleep in your bed." Bars looked back in shock and almost tripped on one of the steps. The embarrassment was too much.

"You're crazy!"

Thranduil cocked his head. "How so?"

"Never mind..." He mumbled and kicked the door open for them to exit.

 

The cleaning was a success. It took all day but it was done by the time both his oldest children came back. Bard had taken the air mattress and examined it.  

"I think Bilbo might have one... but I am not sure."

"You need a machine to inflate it?" Bard nodded and sighed.  

"I guess you have to sleep again on the couch. I am sorry." But then Thranduil grabbed the mouth of the mattress and placed it on his lips. "What are you doing? That's dirty!"

But it was too late. Thranduil had blown with all his might and in an instant the mattress was fully inflated. Bard looked at Thranduil as he covered the mouth with the small lid.  

This ELF kept blowing his mind.   

"You said you needed a machine." Thranduil stood up with some dust on his lips.

Bard shook his head and walked towards him. With his sleeve, he cleaned his mouth. "You really are amazing."

"Does that mean you consent?" Bard's heart skipped a beat but rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment and walked away.

"Give it a rest, Thranduil."

 

The next day, Bard woke up and got ready for work.

He was still debating whether to give the album to Tilda. Maybe he should just earn a bit more and buy her the doll. That would certainly make her smile.  

Sigrid and Bain were already up. "You two have the same shift?"

"I forgot to tell you, Da' but the boss changed me to the earliest shift to avoid any more problems on the weekends. I can't take care of Tilda..." Bain looked down and Bard sighed.  

It wasn't Bain's fault but who would take care of her?

"It's alright son. Go, don't be late." Bain nodded and headed for the door.

"I could take her—" said Sigrid but her father shook his head. "You are not going to take her with you..."

"I am going to talk to Thranduil. If I ask him to take care of her, he would do so. Your little sister knows how to heat up the food, I trust her that much." Again, Sigrid wasn't sure about her father's decision. But there was no time to protest.  

"I'll check if I can change my shift in the meantime." Bard nodded and Sigrid headed for the door.

Bard knocked on the door when he went to the attic. Thranduil was laying on the air mattress, with his eyes closed. The ELF had told him that they don't actually need sleep but the way Thranduil was position, it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Bard has never seen anyone look so peaceful before.  

"Thranduil?"

Thradnuil's bright blue eyes opened and stood up, waiting. "Yes?" He had no shirt and no pants. The ELF had placed them neatly on top of one of the boxes. Bard forgot to give him some pajamas... he was just so tired...

"Oh, umm... I have no one to take care of Tilda since the three of us have work. Could you look after her?"  

"I can do that." Bard gestured as he stepped closer.

"Could you dress yourself first?" Thranduil nodded and did so.

When they were down on the kitchen, Bard told Thranduil that Tilda knew how to use the microwave and that all she needed to do was put the food on a plate. She had already eaten breakfast, so Thranduil didn't have to worry about that.

"There is a land line that you can use if something happens. There is also a little notebook with phone numbers." Thranduil nodded. "Can I trust you with Tilda?"  

"No harm will come upon your daughter, Bard." Bard looked at him, hesitated but still nodded. He looked at his wrist watch and cursed.  

"I'll see you later then," he waved goodbye and went to work.

 

When Bard arrived to the docks, people were staring at him. He was used to it but it was different. Of course, it had to do with Thranduil, and Bard hoped that no one would mention it. But, this was a small town and people liked to gossip for entertainment.

"Good morning, Bard." Said one of the fishermen.

"Good morning..." No one ever started a conversation when he went to work. Only a few orders here and there but nothing beyond that.

"Say, that blonde fellow that was with you yesterday," he trailed off and Bard ignored him by punching his time card. "quite the strong one. _Too_ strong."

"What's your point, Percy?"   

"Well, these are no rumors since half of the town saw it but is the blonde man an ELF?" Bard hesitated and Percy took it as a yes. It was surprising that Alfrid and his goons hadn't spoken about Thranduil. Probably too embarrassed about the beating.  

"What if he is?" Bard took the keys of the boat and headed out.  

"The boss wanted to know if you could lend the ELF to him." Bard inhaled and exhaled sharply and looked at the man.  

" _Lend_?"  

Percy didn't expect for Bard to react like that. "For work."

"If the boss wants to _hire_ Thranduil, he should go to my home and ask him. He will not _work_ for free." Percey scoffed at that.

"An Elf working for money?" Bard didn't seem to laugh at that. "Bard... this may be a small town but we know what ELFs are, machines who do what we tell them to do. When I went to the city, I saw them everywhere—especially in the red district—" Bard turned around and pointed hard at Percy's chest.

"You better not be telling me that the boss wants to sleep around with an ELF when he has a wife." He said out loud and Percy tried to hush him. "What would people say?"

"It-It's not like that! No—No! You've got it wrong?"  

"Really?"

"Y-Yes! Look, the ELF is super strong and the man who got hurt can't work in the meantime." Bard looked at Percey in the eye and backed away. "Besides, he is _your_ boss. You don't want to get on his bad side."

"Are you threatening me? I know full well how the boss works and how he likes to throw his temper on other people. Gods know my family has suffered for it but Thranduil lives under _my_ roof so, like I said, if the boss wants to _hire_ Thranduil for manual labor I don't see why he can't ask him personally." Percy nodded and Bard hopped on his boat. "Tell him he can come tomorrow." He yelled as he sailed away.

 

When they long day ended, Bard dragged his feet towards his home. The boss had given Bard extra hours (which Bard saw through) and now he could see the lights of his cabin lit. When he entered, Tilda ran and hugged him.

"You didn't give Thranduil a hard time, did you?" Tilda shook her head.

"We just played pretend _all_ day!" Her excitement was palpable but also her tiredness. Tilda was trying her best to keep her eyes open.  

Bain had arrived earlier and said that he had prepared something to eat, that Tilda had already eaten and that Thranduil was in the attic. Bard kissed his daughter on the forehead and told her to take a shower and go to sleep. Tilda protested saying that she wanted to keep playing with Thranduil.

"You can play with him tomorrow after school." Tilda rubbed her eyes, nodded and headed for the bathroom. "What did you make?" He asked as he went to the stove.

"Soup."

"Yum." Bard took a bowl and served himself. It was warm and delicious. Give it up for his son to make something so good with so little. "This is good Bain. You did good." Bain smiled and sat next to him. "Did you finish your homework for tomorrow?" he nodded. "Good, nothing happened at the store?" Bain shook his head. "Good."  

"Hey, Da'?" Bard looked at his son as he took a spoon full of soup. "How long is Thranduil going to stay with us?" Bard paused. He hadn't thought about it—heck, he even cleaned a room for him.  

"I don't know son. He is an ELF and ELFs don’t have properties or anything to their names so he has nowhere to go. If I can offer him a roof in the meantime—it's the least I can do for helping us." Bain nodded. "Why?" He shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Leave the curiosity for school, boy." Bard finished with a big gulp and called for Thranduil, who was in the attic. "I am going to take him to Bilbo's for a little while. It won't be long... hopefully but when Sigrid gets home, go straight to bed? Got it?"  

"Yeah, yeah."

"You called, Bard?" He was wearing another dress shirt that Tilda probably took from his closet. At this pace, he won't have any "nice" clothes to wear. And what annoyed him a bit was that it looked so good on Thranduil.

"Yeah, we are going to Bilbo's"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw that there is a bagginshield Android AU and I got very excited!  
> I am so going to read it!


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> Kind of long this one but I hope it's easy to read! Tell me what you thought when you finish it!  
> Thank you again!

The walk to Bilbo’s house was a quiet one.  

The crickets and soft owl hoots were playing around them while the crunch of the dirt under their boots created a soothing atmosphere for Bard. That’s all he wanted after such a stressing day at the job.  

Before his wife died, he usually went out on shorts walk that lead to no particular place. Just the night sky with a beautiful moon would always made him sigh with delight. Of course, he would never leave her alone for more than an hour. Both of them shared the responsibility of the children and both of them worked.  

Bard glanced at Thranduil, who was looking right ahead.  

The light of the full moon illuminated Thranduil’s skin as it kissed his pale blonde hair, making some streaks brighter than others. It was as if he was taken from a fantasy book where mystical creatures exist and magic was all around them.    

“For a curious ELF, I don’t see you looking around.” Thranduil glanced at Bard and blinked. “It’s such a beautiful night.”  

“I must have unconsciously activated my night vision.” Bard stopped and placed his hand on his mouth, hiding a laughter.  

“Night vision?” Thranduil saw the expression lines around Bard’s mouth. “You should  _ deactivate _ it and—” 

Thranduil touched one line with his finger, tracing until it reached the end. Bard sucked a breath at the sudden movement. The ELF got closer to examine it. “To think I will never get these.” the way he said it was soft, almost like a whisper.  

Bard moved his head and continued walking. “Consider yourself lucky. Soon I’ll be an old man with deeper lines than that all over my face.” Thranduil reached him. “My hair will turn completely white  _ or,” _ Bard chuckled. “I’ll lose all of it. I’d probably lose my sight and all my strength will be gone...”  _ I’ll be a burthen to others _ , he thought. Bard stopped talking. It was not the time to be having an existential crisis. 

“Sounds like,” Thranduil looked up at the moon. Now that he was not looking at his surrounding in different hues of green, he could appreciate it more. He had never stopped and took time to admire the nature. “quite the adventure.”  

“If you want to view death like that, then be my guest.” Bard could feel his mouth dry. Subjects like these  _ scared _ him.  

The war has giving him such a gruesome view of death that it  _ terrified  _ him. What he didn’t expect was that, when he thought everything was following the right course of things, his wife would die at such a young age, leaving a family behind.  

It should  _ never _ be like that.  

Bard clenched his fists and tried his best to change his train of thought. He should just focus on the present and leave it at that. 

“It’s pretty,” said Thranduil. Bard looked at him and saw how his eyes expressed a little bit of awe.  

Bard let out a slow breath as his eyes stayed on Thranduil. “It sure is.” 

Bilbo and Thorin’s house was the largest of the town. Not even the mayor’s home looked like this. Compare to others in the city, this was just an ordinary residence but this was Laketown and Laketown didn’t recover very well after the war. After they told Bard that they used to work for such a company, it made sense how two people, who didn't seem to work, could afford such a place.   

Bard touched the doorbell (yes, it had one. Imagine how poor this town was that a doorbell was considered a luxury.) and Bilbo opened the door. A bright smile appeared when he saw both of them.  

“Come in! Come in!” Bard stomped his boots on the welcome mat and Thranduil did the same. “I was just making tea.”   

Thorin was reading a book on his chair and took his glasses off when he noticed both men. His eyes didn’t express much and Bard felt bad. The words he said after the fight came rushing back to him. 

_ They always bring something dark. _

_ “ _ Good evening, Thorin.” Thorin stood up and placed his book on the leather chair.  

He nodded and extended his hand and then glanced at Thranduil, who gave a light bow. Bilbo came and gestured them to the living room where he had a tray of tea cups and a kettle and, what it looked like, a flat plastic tube.  

“Before I can get a look at Thranduil, did you find something yesterday, Bard?” Bard took a sip from his tea, shook his head and Bilbo frowned. “Well, I am still keeping an eye out.” he reassured. He took the plastic tube and gave it to Thranduil. “For you.” Bard eyed it and placed his tea down. “You must be hungry.” 

“I do not experience hunger.” said Thranduil. “Though I’ve been given something similar back at the brothel.” Thorin looked at Bard and gave him a look. The look that question his decision to take a prostitute ELF into his home. He sure knows how to make someone feel judged without saying anything.  

Thranduil opened it and squeezed it a bit. A gray goo came out making Bard make a weird face. Thranduil opened his lips and from the end, squeezed it all. Suddenly he blinked fast and shuddered.  

“Thank you.” Thranduil placed the plastic on the tray. “I’ve been without nutrients for four months.” Bilbo nodded and gave a slight smile. Thranduil looked at Bard, his gaze lingering. “I feel better.” 

“You were feeling ill?” asked Bard, a bit shocked and Thranduil shook his head.  

“ELFs do not get ill.” this was all so confusing! “But I have not been feeling the right way.”  

“What do you mean the  _ right way _ ?” Thorin sighed. Here we go, Bilbo going on full scientist again. “Would you mind if I took some notes?” 

“For gods sakes, Bilbo. He is an ELF.” Thorin grumbled and Bard couldn’t help but feel very irritated by Thorin’s lack of sympathy towards Thranduil. But, he didn’t say anything... he was one of his only friends.  

But Bilbo gave him a look that said everything and Thorin closed his mouth. 

Thranduil looked at the tube and shook his head. He was trying to come up with the right words to express himself. Bilbo placed his reading glasses, took a small notebook from his back pocket and wrote something down. “In my data, I have all of the recordings ever since I woke up.” he finally spoke. 

“Like memories?” asked Bard.

Thorin shook his head and said,  “It is not the same. As humans, we have the capacity to remember past events but our brain can’t keep all of them. We age, we lose memories. It’s a natural process. If we remember everything that has ever happen in our lives, we would go insane and go in a catatonic state.” Thranduil listened to Thorin and Bilbo nodded slowly, agreeing with his words. 

“We keep the memories that are the most important.” Continued Bilbo. “Thranduil’s brain and body has space to store countless of recording that his eyes capture. We could give him a date and he can transfer twenty-four hours of footage with just a touch to a monitor. But, they don’t go insane and they can go on with their routine.” Bard winced a bit.  

“Sounds like there is a lot going on in that brain.”  

“The company made sure that when developing them, they could record but not relive it. We lost so many good brains...” Bilbo gasped and blushed. That didn’t sound right at all... “Umm... you were saying, Thranduil?” 

“It seems that I don’t have the right words to place them in a sentence for you to understand. I understand it in here.” he touched his temple. “But it appears to be more complicated than I expect it.” Bard saw, for the first time, Thranduil furrowing his eyebrows. He chuckled and Thranduil looked.  

“If you furrow your eyebrows like that, you’ll get expression lines like mine.” he massaged between his dark eyebrows.  

Thranduil touched his and blinked, the corner of his mouth moving up slightly. Both scientists noticed it.  

“Why don’t you use similes or metaphors if you feel a bit poetic?” Thranduil shifted his attention back to Bilbo, who leaned forward, balancing his pen between his fingers. “That might help.” 

Thranduil understood the command. “I have only felt one way, because it has always been my… reality.” Bilbo nodded. “I assume that...” again he was having trouble explaining and furrowed his eyebrows once more.  

“If it’s too much, we can skip to other questions.” suggested Bilbo. 

“ _ No _ .” the feeling behind that word was different from those times he has ever said it. It took Bilbo and Thorin by surprise to hear an ELF reject something. “I  _ want _ to answer it.”  

Bilbo leaned back and clicked his pen. “Alright.” The silence made the ticking of the clock loud. Thorin felt like he was inside a bomb and it made him feel uncomfortable.    

Thranduil remembered when he woke up in the woods, how the trees cast shadows on his body, how many leaves, flowers and twigs had fallen on him… 

“Leaf...” the three men looked at Thranduil. “Like a leaf falling from a branch, being pulled by a greater force, moved by the wind...” Thorin held his breath as the ELF kept speaking. “a leaf has a purpose but it does not think, it just exists without questioning the  _ why  _ because it doesn’t have the capacity to do so. It can’t ask: why did it snap from the branch? Why did it fall on the soil? Why did it change color? Why did it decompose? Why was it born a leaf? Why does no one care that it has fallen?” Bard swallowed hard while Thorin was having a hard time looking at the ELF, the opposite of Bilbo, who was too engrossed. 

“So, the right way, for you, Thranduil, is total lack of control over your existence—I mean, body?” asked Bilbo.  

Thranduil nodded slowly. “But I never knew I wasn’t in control because I didn’t know that I could have it or that it could be taken away.” Thranduil looked at his hands. He watched how he moved his fingers—he was doing it because he was built to do so. He could move all his limbs without creating a word in his mind—and yet he had to wait for someone to tell him what to do. 

Bard felt bad for Thranduil and scared for him. To live such a scary life sent shivers down his spine. 

“Do you want to go back feeling the right way?” asked Bilbo, his pen waiting between his fingers.  

Thranduil glanced at Bard, his eyes studying his features. “I have a feeling that if I go back to that, I will lose this.” Bard focused his eyes on something else. The stare was making his body feel like it was on fire. Maybe he was talking about his autonomy and not about something else. “I do not want to lose this.” 

“Then you don’t have to.” said Bilbo. A soft smile spread across his face and Thorin closed his eyes. His knuckles white from the fists he had clenched. “Now, I would like to check if everything is in order. Just stay still until I find my equipment. It won't be long.” he hopped to his feet and left the room.  

Thorin let out a grunt and massaged the space between his eyebrows. “That man... I love him but... he is going to get his heart broken.” 

Bard was going to ask what he was talking about but Thranduil spoke first. “Are you and Bilbo in a romantic relationship?” Thorin’s eyes glared at Thranduil, who didn’t seem to notice.  

“I don’t have to answer to you, ELF.”  

“Hey, man, what’s the deal?” Bard’s words flew out of his mouth without giving them permission. “It’s just a question.” Thorin looked at him.  

“I am not in the mood for this...” he stood up and took his book. “Bard, I hope that you have a good night. I’ll see you later.” then he left without looking at Thranduil. 

Bilbo arrived with a sour look after passing Thorin. “That man... I love him but...” he trailed off and then gave them a bit of a forced smile. 

“You two  _ are _ in a romantic relationship.” Bilbo blushed. “I see the similarities. It seems you guys copy each other.”

“That obvious? Once you’ve spent years with another person, you tend to absorbed some traits. It’s natural. Bard, could you sit on my chair while I do this?” Bard stood up and went to the other side of the room but did not seat. He was kind of nervous after Thranduil’s words.  

Bilbo placed a plastic crown over Thranduil’s head and then pressed some patches on his chest. In his other hands, he had a device with a screen that had the shape of a human and between seconds it would zoom in to the head. Bard saw how Thranduil’s eyes glowed a bit—like two full moons.  

“It seems like the wounds have healed and the nanobots did an excellent job. I will give you a few more tubes of nutrients and you should be like you regular self.” Bilbo patted his thighs but Thranduil grabbed his wrist. 

“But I don’t want to go back to my regular self.” that took both men by surprise. Bard even took a step forward.  

“I meant you will be on your full potential and you can access some of the data you might have lost.”   

Thranduil loosened up his grip. “Oh.” Bilbo looked at Bard a little bit shocked.  

"There is no need to be scared, Thranduil." The ELF looked back at Bilbo, who took his equipment.  

"Scared..." Thranduil touched his chest and cocked his head. "Is this why I can feel my heart beating fast even though I am not performing any physical activity?" Bilbo paused, dropped the equipment to the couch and ran to his room. 

He came back with a stethoscope. Bilbo pressed it around the chest area and asked him to breathe deeply. His eyes changed to wonder and a smile appeared. Then he wrapped the instrument around his neck let out a deep breath. 

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Thranduil nodded. "Hmm... well, I think I've gathered all the data I needed. You are fine, Thranduil and Bard can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?" Bard nodded and followed his friend. "Could you keep an eye on him?" 

Bard looked at him confused. "You said he was fine."  

"Yes. Yes. It's not about that but rather, if it isn't too much to ask, could you gather more information?" Bard wanted to ask what for but nodded. It didn't seem like there was any harm in doing that. "This ELF is very peculiar. It was a General back in the war and it has been rebooted once and all that healing he had to go through has sparked something in him. Thranduil is quite lucky to have been found by your little girl." Bard looked at him like he was  _ trying _ to comprehend. "General ELFs were created to endure more, to have the ability to make other ELFs follow him into battle. Like a surrogate human. His brain has the capacity to create different strategies and even make decisions." 

"I thought ELFs couldn't—" Bilbo shook his head. 

"They can't on their own." Bard grunted. "Say you were given a command and you have to follow it—their brain can create, like I said, different strategies or scenarios that can benefit that command. So, they pick the best one." Bard nodded. "That is why there are so few of them." 

"Well, if it helps him adapt more then I guess I can give you a call or something." 

Bilbo clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! It doesn't have to be something unique. Even the smallest details are welcomed."  

At that, Bard nodded and called for Thranduil and they stepped out with a bag full of plastic tubes. He still wanted to ask what Thorin meant with his earlier words but that’s not going to happen any time soon, he guessed. 

Bard stopped walking when he noticed that Thranduil wasn't fallowing him. "Thranduil?" He followed his gaze and saw a young lad looking down at the window. From what he could see, he had dark and curly hair but something else caught the lad's attention, the blinds shutting behind him.  

Thranduil looked back at Bard and started walking. "This night seem very interesting." Bard looked ahead without saying anything.  

 

The next morning, Bard woke up by the smell of coffee.  

Monday had arrived and it was the start of a new week.  

He stretched and went to the bathroom but it was already occupied by Bain. Then, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. It really felt wonderful feeling the warmth on his hands. He could hear the birds chirping and the rustling of the leaves, it always made him feel like he was home.  

"Good morning, Bard." Said a deep voice behind him. He turned around, startled and saw that Thranduil was a few inches from him.  

"Good mor—personal space, Thranduil." Bard placed his hand on Thranduil's chest and pushed lightly. "Want breakfast?" He went to the fridge and took a plastic tube and tossed it to the ELF. 

For a moment Thranduil looked at the tube and then at the mug. "May I?" He asked, taking the cup from Bard. 

"Hey! That's my..." But stopped when Thranduil pushed a tiny bit of the gray goo inside the coffee, mixed it with a spoon and took a sip. A light shudder escaped from his lips.  

"Thank you." He took another sip. “I always wondered what this black water taste like since you seem to enjoy it.”

"...you're welcome..."  

"Da'! You are still not ready?" Asked Sigrid, in her uniform and Tilda right behind her.  

"I'm going. I'm going. Don't wait for me." Bain was freshly out of the shower and was placing his books on his bag. "I'll see you all later." Each of them gave their father a hug and they went their way.  

"Where are they going?" 

"School. It's Monday." Bard then thought about something. Thranduil was going to be all alone in the house. "Hey, I am going to work and I won't be back in like eight hours... maybe more. Do you think you can handle yourself around here?" 

"I can't go with you?" Bard chuckled.  

"No. I have to work."  

Thranduil looked at his coffee. "That seems... unpleasant." Bard raised an eyebrow and walked past him.  

"Why?" Thranduil followed Bard into his room. From his closet took out his clothes and laid them on the bed.  

"Because you won't be there with me." Bard stopped, a ticklish sensation appeared around his chest. For a moment, he forgot to breath.  

"It's not like I am not coming back, Thranduil." He said that as he pushed the ELF out of his room. There was no way he was getting naked in front of him. Thranduil waited until Bard was done. Again, he jumped when he was face to face with Thranduil. "Besides, I'll feel better if my kids would have someone to greet them when they come home."  

"If you wish that." Said Thranduil following once more.  

"I mean, you don't have to stay here. You can go around the town and walk or whatever you want." Bard opened the door and looked at his wrist watch. "It's your choice." Thranduil nodded.  

"Does that mean if it's my choice to go with you to work, I can do it?" Bard threw his head back and groaned. Thranduil sure knew how to twist his words. 

"Look, why don't you accompany me to work and then you go about the rest of the day. There is a spare key under the third rock on the porch if you decide come back." 

"I  _ will  _ come back." 

"Ok... so—" 

"Bard, there is a few men coming towards your home." Bard looked around but he didn't see anyone. His heart beat faster just thinking that it could be those assholes again. "Do you want me to take them down?" 

"No!" Bard massaged his neck and closed the door with his key. "Stay with me and we'll meet them. If something happens, can I count on you?" 

"To protect you?" Bard couldn't help but smile at that. Thranduil took a few steps closer, their faces a few inches apart. "I can assure you, Bard, that no harm will fall upon you or your family." Bard looked away, dismissing him with a wave and they started walking. 

"It's not a command, Thranduil." 

"I know." The way he said it sent a chill down Bard's spine. This ELF was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time and it scared him.  

A few minutes later, Bard grunted at the sight of his boss. He was accompanied by Percy and Alfrid, who looked quite nervous when he saw Thranduil.  

"Good morning, Bard!"   

"Good morning, boss... Alfrid, Percy." He nodded at the two men.  

"So, this is the ELF..." Said the boss with awe. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"My name Thranduil—" Bard placed a hand on his shoulders. He knew what words were about to come out of his mouth and he was afraid that the boss was going to take advantage of that.  

"Thranduil! Marvelous!" Bard and Thranduil approached them and the boss extended his hand. Thranduil took it and the boss shook it a bit too roughly. "I have to admit that when I heard that an ELF was in Laketown I thought it was pure nonsense! I mean, how could such a …exquisite creature," the boss examined the regalness of Thranduil, his beauty wasted on Bard. Bard on the other hand was feeling unsettled and annoyed at how the boss was eating Thranduil with his eyes. "be in such a waste land?" He laughed. "But here you are. I came here personally to ask if you would be so kind," he looked at Bard. "to lend me Thranduil."  

Bard glared at Percy. He hated feeling angry so early in the morning. "Percy! I told you—" 

"Up-up-up!" Said the boss raising his finger. "Percy  _ did _ comment on your words, dear Bard but, let's me real here, son—"  

"Boss... don't call me son." Thranduil noticed the sudden shift in Bard's body temperature and looked back at the men. He didn't like them... not... at … all... 

"Anyway, he is an ELF and ELFs do not work for money. They just do!" The boss looked at the two men and they forced a laugh. "Beautiful as they are, they are just machine, Bard. Don't tell me you think they are humans who  _ feel _ ?" Bard looked at Thranduil and he could feel his heart aching.  

"Thranduil is his own person. He can do as he pleases but it would be cruel to use him like a mule." Bard clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth. Now the men were on full laughter and that just boiled his blood. "If you wish to... to... employ him—" 

" _ Employ _ ?!" Yelled the boss with laughter. "I've heard that they can take commands from anyone, Thranduil, come with me now!" But Thranduil did not move. The laughter began to fade. “I command you, ELF!” 

Alfrid took a big breath, trying to get as brave as possible in front of his boss. "Oy! Bard! Are you going to ignore your boss' orders? You wouldn't want to lose your only job, eh?" Then he shoved him but as soon as his dirty fingers touched Bard, Thranduil grabbed his wrist and twisted it.  

The boss and Percy gasped as Alfrid yelled in pain. Bard faced Thranduil but was taken aback by a powerful glare. Beautiful and frightening at the same time. "Thranduil, let him go." 

Thranduil did and watched as Alfrid grabbed his hand and retreated. "If you wish to use my abilities for a job but rather not pay me, I would suggest giving it to Bard."  

"What?" Asked Bard.  

"I have come to the conclusion that I cannot make them pay me if I don't use force, a force that you do not want me using on these humans." Thranduil faced the boss, who trebled. “But, if you get paid for my services, then it would be alright.” Just like in the brothel. 

"I-I will call the authorities and have you removed if—if you lay a hand on me!" Threatened the boss, which only made Thranduil's face look even more scary. "Bard! Do something!" 

"Thranduil, look at me." Thranduil's eyes shifted and they softened. "Let's go back inside." 

"What about your job?" Thranduil asked. How could Bard say that at this point he didn't have one? "You are going to your job," he glanced at the men who were too scared to speak. "right?" 

"Thranduil, there is no need to threatened them." Sighed Bard and grabbed Thranduil's hand. "I'll figure something out." Then he looked at the men, defeated. It was true that the boss and his coworkers always tried to find some reason to fire him, but he hoped that it could last until... well, forever now that he stupidly thought about it. "Gentlemen." He nodded and entered his cabin. 

Thranduil could feel something burning inside him. His fingers were numbed and all he could do was walk. Inside his head there were many thoughts and questions that didn't make sense to him but made him feel like he was about to explode.  

Was this anger? Was this frustration? Was this powerlessness?  

He looked at his hands and they were shaking. 

Bard went to his room and slammed the door. The way his back was low made Thranduil feel like something was stuck in his throat. The confusion made him jerk a bit where he stood as he tried to come up with a reason. Did Bard hated him? Was Bard going to get rid of him? Was he never going to see them again?  

He felt, what Bilbo mentioned, scared.  

Thranduil knocked on the door. "Bard?" He didn't answer. "I feel like I should apologize." Again, silence. "I should have responded the right way with your boss. He gave me a command but I didn't move and because of that you have no means of providing the needs of your family." It was getting hard for Thranduil to speak, for some reason and there was a sensation of wetness in his face... 

Then an idea popped into his head.  

He whispered, "I will make this right." And then he left.

 

Bilbo was out in the town, looking for some fresh fruits or... anything fresh.  

The sun was out and he was quite content with the data he had gathered from last night. That ELF was blowing his mind and he couldn't wait until Bard calls him to give him new data. There was hope in his heart for ELFs to be able to live among humans and be treated as equals.  

Plus, if all goes to plan, maybe Thorin would actually acknowledge what he did...  

A group of people started murmuring and whispering and that snapped Bilbo back to the present. He saw Thranduil walking all alone.  

"Thranduil?" He jogged towards him and touched his arm.  

The ELF was whispering something but he couldn't quite catch it. Bilbo called Thranduil again and this time he heard him. When he turned around, Bilbo gasped. Tears were falling down from those electric blue eyes.  

"Thranduil, where is Bard?" He asked, worried for his friend.  

"At the cabin. I am going to make things right, Bilbo." He then walked away.  

 

Bilbo started pounding Bard's door and calling his name.  

He just saw an ELF cry for the first time! All sort of questions were running through his head but he had to know what happened first and he was not going to stop hitting the door until he got an answer. 

Finally, Bard appeared. "What's wrong?" He asked, startled.  

"What happened?" Bilbo demanded. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Why aren't you at work? It's Monday?" Bard let out sharp breath and crossed his arms.  

"I don't have a job anymore. It's complicated."  

"Did you do something to Thranduil?" Bard made a face. 

"What? No." 

"Then why is he in town, all alone and  _ crying _ ?"  

Bard was going to say something but then stopped. "Crying? That's impossible."  

"I just saw him! I got worried because he told you were here and also, he said he was going to make things right? What happened?" Did Bard break Thranduil? Impossible, he was so healthy back at his house. 

"Oh, no..." Bard closed the door and ran to town.

 

Bard arrive to the port and asked Percy where the boss was. Now that he was no longer working there, no one cared to even acknowledge Bard. All of this made him anxious. What was Thranduil thinking?!  

"Please, tell me where the boss is?" Pleaded Bard.  

"Why? What business do you have with him? You don't work here anymore." Percy shoved past him to get some fishing nets.  

"Is he here?" Percy scoffed at that. What a stupid question that was! The boss was never here— 

Bard then told Bilbo to follow him.  

There are only two places the boss could be: in his house or in his mistress' house. Doubt that he would keep it in his pants if he had an ELF with him. Such a disgusting person. Such a fucking scumbag!  

When they got there, Bard started pounding the door over and over again. It didn't matter if it hurt, it didn't matter if he was causing a scene, the only thing that mattered was getting Thranduil out of that house! 

Even Bilbo tried to calm him down but it was useless.  

The door opened and the boss yelled at him. "What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled, adjusting his robe. He looked very disheveled. Bard pushed past him and started calling for Thranduil. "I am going to call the police!" He threatened but Bard kept opening all the doors in the house. 

Then, when he opened the door to the bathroom, a woman yelped, covering herself with a towel. It was his mistress.  

"That's it!" The boss took out his phone but Bilbo called for Bard, desperate.  

Bard glared at his ex-boss. "Where is he?"   

"Boss! What is going on?!" Asked the mistress, feeling scared. 

"WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled again, making everyone flinch. 

Suddenly Bilbo's phone began to ring and he took it. "Thorin, now is not the—" Bilbo looked at his friend. "Bard! I know where he is!"

 

Bilbo took out his key and both of them entered.  

Thorin walked down the stairs and motioned them to the living room. Bard let out a sigh of relief when he saw Thranduil sitting there, absent minded.  

"I forgot to tell you to buy me some honey but I didn't call you because I wanted to go and have a walk." Said Thorin. Bilbo was going to say something, clearly bothered by that but Thorin stopped him. " _ He _ is not my responsibility." Bilbo looked away, hurt. Bard didn't understand why did that had to do with Thranduil.

"You should have called me sooner." Thorin shrugged and entered the living room.  

Thranduil noticed Bard when he got closer. His eyes softened."Bard." But then he stood up, as if he just remembered something. "I must make things right."  

"Stop, Thranduil!" Bard got in his way. "What the hell are you going to do?" Bard demanded.  

Thranduil blinked and gave a small shuddered. He has been doing that a lot. "I am going to get your job back. It is my fault that you can't provide anymore for your offsprings. It is my duty to—" 

"I never asked you to do that!" Bard was still angry. Angry at everything! Nothing was going his way! "It's not your duty! For the love of the gods! I do not own you!" His voice got higher and higher. The frustration boiling up from inside him. "Stop it!" 

"BUT IT’S NOT FAIR!" Thranduil's voice boomed through the house as he yelled. His deep voice made Bard gasp in shock. With a strong grip, the ELF took Bard by the arms and got closer. "How could a nice person get treated like this?! How could someone so—so  _ foul  _ have so much power over you!? You  _ suffer _ at the hands of a miniscule human whose joy is to make others feel inferior! And it's because I am me—because I am a worthless ELF—a machine—that you lost your job defending me! It's not fair!" Thranduil's body began to tremble while his head hung low.   

Bilbo and Thorin couldn't even dare interfere out of shock and professional curiosity. Thorin just watched as Bilbo got closer to examine what type of expression Thranduil was making.  

"Thranduil—" 

"I do not understand why this happened?" Again, he felt wetness rolling down his face.  

"Are you seeing this, Thorin?" Whispered Bilbo. Thorin didn't speak but acknowledged it.  

Bard cupped Thranduil's face and raised it. It was true, he was crying.  Though he was not expressing anything, there was softness to his face. It made Bard's chest hurt and all those words made him want to cry too. Seeing someone being hurt like that for his sake made him want to hug him tight.  

But he bit his lip. "Hey... Hey, look at me." Bard whispered. "This is not your fault. None of this happened because of you. Breath in..." Bard took a big breath himself and Thranduil mimicked. He had done to his kids whenever they couldn't handle their emotions. "Breath out... there you go. You are not a worthless ELF or a machine. Get that thought out of your head because it’s not true. You are you and you made a decision and no one can hold it against you. Not even me." those gray eyes were looking at him with sincerity. He believed Bard. 

Thranduil let go of Bard's arms and moved them up and clenched his shirt. It was as if for a second, if he didn't touch him, Bard might disappear. That made his tears fall harder. "Bard..." He whispered. 

Bard wrapped his arms around Thranduil and caressed his head. "There, there... we will work something out."  

It felt warm and... and  _ safe _ being touched like that and Thranduil wished, for some reason, for it to never end. This kind of tenderness was foreign to him, to be touched like he was delicate—which was the total opposite of an ELF. They could be dropped from a twentieth-floor building and they would get back up like nothing happened. Is this how humans share affection?  

"I don’t understand..." Said Thranduil, his face buried into Bard's shoulder. 

"What?" Bard said softly, still caressing his head. Bilbo tiptoed around them and Bard mouthed a  _ sorry.  _ Bilbo dismissed it with a wave and sat on the edge of the sofa, still looking. It was kind of an awkward—yet adorable—scene given the fact that Thranduil was taller than Bard. Thorin, on the other hand, left to prepare tea. He knew that this was going to take a while.  

Thranduil straightened up. "If I list all of the things that has happened to you over the course of twenty years, from small conversations that you have provided me with, like going to the war, losing a loved one, taking care of your family, living in a poverty, being rejected by your kind, being treated as inferior causing physical violence towards you and your peers, your own offsprings being target of such hate and now losing the income that helped sustain your necessities..." Bard's breath quivered as he heard all of that. All that time the time he had tried so hard to push those thoughts aside and now it was being listed one by one. "I still don't understand why  _ you _ are not crying?" Bard bit his lower lip. 

"Please, Thranduil... stop." At that Bilbo stood up and went to the kitchen. It was time to give them a bit of privacy.  Even he was having a hard time trying not cry at what he was hearing. "I am trying to be strong." 

Bard sat down, more defeated than before and covered his face with his hands. It was embarrassing being told that in front of a friend and in his home. He had to maintain some sort of dignity amongst this hell storm that was his life.  

Thranduil sat next to him, their knees touching. "Crying has its benefits." Bard looked at Thranduil, who still had trails of tears on his face and made no gesture to clean them. "It releases toxins—like cortisol, the stress hormone, this causing you to feel better. It also helps clean your eyes, kill bacteria, improve your vision, boost communication since, sometimes, humans have a hard time communicating with each other using words, and—" Bard chuckled.  

_ Such complex creatures, indeed _ , thought Thranduil. 

"Now it's hard for me to cry after you have giving me a lecture on biology."  

"That was not my intention," stated Thranduil. He was supposed to make Bard feel better about crying, but instead he made him smile. An opposite outcome. 

Bard decided to make a bold move and wiped Thranduil's face with his fingers. It was such a small gesture, yet Thranduil leaned forward and closed his eyes, taking in the delicacy of such touch.  

"I know," said Bard. Grateful for Thranduil.  

Suddenly they heard Bilbo and Thorin shouting from the kitchen. It seemed like it was escalating quite a bit. Bard decided to check them out since he heard the crashing of porcelain.  

"I told you  _ he  _ is not my responsibility!" Bilbo was picking up the pieces, tears rolling down.  

"I can't believe an ELF has more empathy than you!" He straightened up with the pieces in his hands. "Why are you so bend over shape over this!?" Bilbo was red and angry and shaking. He threw everything in the trash and wiped his face with force. "Why is it so hard for you to accept it!" 

"BECAUSE I AM NOT THE ONE WITH THE FRANKENSTEIN COMPLEX!"  

_ Slap! _

Bard stopped Thranduil from getting closer as Thorin touched his red cheek. Bilbo was shocked but he didn't backed down from his decision. Thorin's eyes expressed hurt and betrayal.  

"You... You think I did this because I have a... a  _ fucking _ Frankenstein complex?! You think so little of me?! You think I am not hurting too?!" Bilbo started sobbing, his breath short and quick. "Do you think it doesn't  _ kill _ me how you look at me because of  _ that _ ? You do not love me anymore! You don't even touch me anymore! All we do is pretend every single day and I am so tired! You push all the blame onto me as if you weren't part of it!"  

Thorin looked at Bilbo, his eyes red. "We had a choice."   

"Why the fuck do we have this technology if we can't use it, eh? We used to for war, to  _ kill _ people, Thorin!" 

"It's not right, Bilbo!" Yelled Thorin.  

"What is happening?" Said a voice from the top of the stairs. Bard looked startled at the stranger and went to look but Bilbo beat him to it.  

"Go back to your room, Frodo." Bilbo tried his best to sound normal but it was useless. 

"Are you alright, uncle?"  

"Yes, my dear boy. I'll talk to you soon." Thorin punched the wall and slammed the door went he left. Bard tried to call his name but Bilbo stopped him. "No. Let him." Bilbo gesture them to the door. 

"Bilbo..." 

"Just... let him be. Good night, Bard, Thranduil." And then he closed the door.

 

When they arrived to the house, Bard couldn't stop thinking about what he just witnessed. Where has he heard that name before? It was on the tip of this tongue but it's been so long... 

"Bard?" Thranduil called and Bard glanced.  

They reached for their door and they entered. It felt so wrong being so early in the house. What was he going to tell his kids when they get home?  

"I think I am going to take a nap, Thranduil." Thranduil nodded and he decided to go to the attic but a tug stopped him. "Can you... keep me company? I don't want to be alone with my thoughts." Thranduil looked back. 

"Does this mean you consent?" Bard rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.   

"No, you idiot." And, for the first time, Thranduil felt disappointment.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff! What an intense chapter!  
> LOL


	4. Pinocchio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to LOVE this chapter.  
> I know I did!  
> I give you this one a little bit early but I am going in a trip and I doubt I'll have time to write something :/  
> Enjoy!

Thranduil and Bard laid on the bed, looking at the wooden ceiling. They were just a few inches apart but they could hear each other's warmth and their breathing. True that some people that paid for Thranduil didn't use him for their own sexual gratification but this was different.  

"When are you going to take the nap, Bard?" Bard grunted, a bit embarrassed and glanced at Thranduil.  

"It takes time for me to go to sleep." And now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite Thranduil in? Sure, he was sad and lonely but now his heart was beating fast and that wasn't helping at all. Bard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I still have a lot on my mind."

The bard turned towards the edge of the bed, really trying to fall asleep—he was still very much tired.  

Thranduil glanced at him and turned towards Bard's back, looking at it, absorbing every detail. Like, the way it moved when he breathed, how the long and dark hair fell to one side and how the legs would shift for a better position.  

"What are you doing?" Asked Bard, not looking back.  

Thranduil blinked in confusion when he realized his hand moved on its own to touch Bard's back. "Is this not allowed?" There was a long pause before Bard let out another deep breath. "Would you like a massage?" Thranduil concluded that he wanted to keep touching Bard but he wouldn't let him unless there was another reason. Was this called an _ulterior motive_?  

Bard turned around and gave him a confused look.  

"A massage?"

Thranduil nodded. "I've given many. Even Gold preferred mine from professional masseuses." Bard made a face and Thranduil was... desperate.  

"If you're talking about _those_ types of massages, the no."

"What other types?"

Bard looked away, blushing. "You know... umm..."  

"Sexual?" Bard closed his eyes when he heard the word. Why was he acting like such a teenager?

"Ugh... yes."

"Oh. I wasn't talking about those. Unless you want them."

"No!" He covered his face with his hands.  

Thranduil swallowed... he was not giving up. "Bard," the way he said it caught Bard's attention in a way that sent a chill down his spine. "you need to relax."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Give it a try. Won't you trust me?" Bard blinked as Thranduil's blue eyes stared. He looked very serious and very determined.  

"You really want to give me a massage, huh." The ELF nodded.  

"It's the least you deserve." Bard faced the ceiling again.  

"I doubt I deserve anything at this point." Thranduil was about to say something but Bard stopped him. "I know what you're going to say, just..." He closed his eyes and thought about it. Would he dare enjoy something like that when he knows that tomorrow things might turn for the worse? Bard sat up and pulled his shirt off and looked at Thranduil. "No funny business." He pointed.  

"I will not make jokes during the massages." Bard chuckled, getting used to Thranduil's way of thinking.  

"Five minutes, tops." Bard laid down, his broad back naked to Thranduil. "What the—" he Thranduil sitting on his bum.  

"It's more comfortable like this." The weight of Thranduil's body on him sent some unwanted feelings around his body. Thranduil placed his hands on Bard's shoulders and his skin was covered in goosebumps. It was such a strange feeling.  

"It's not necessa— _OH..._ " Said Bard when Thranduil gripped a bit. A strong shudder escaped his lips and Thranduil could feel something involuntary happening. "This is... wow..." Bard moaned when Thranduil pressed his thumbs from the lower back to the top and then continued massaging his (very tense) shoulders. "You have quite the... _ah..._ talent." Every noise that came out of Bard was making Thranduil a little bit dizzy.   

"Thank you." he managed to say.  

"No, thank you—ah! That kind of hurt." Hissed Bard when Thranduil pressed too hard.  

"You're quite tense." Thranduil continued. "And I don't blame you. Is this helping?"

"Mhmm..." Bard licked his lips and closed his eyes. This was better than he expected. Then he chuckled. "Not there, it tickles." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"Here?" He caressed Bard's side and he jerked.   

"I told you it tick—" he stopped and looked away when he saw Thranduil giving him an amused smile. This is bad... this is really bad... "I said no funny business."  

Thranduil nodded and continued with the massages for a few minutes until he noticed that Bard wasn't making any sounds and was breathy deep and steady. He leaned forward, his long hair caring Bard's back and pressed lightly his hear on the tanned skin. He could hear Bard's heart beat... it was so peaceful. Thranduil closed his eyes and let himself _enjoy_ the moment and then... he... forgot to stay conscious.  

 

Bard woke up by the sounds of someone banging on the front door. He sat up, his hair all over the face and a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. An arm was around him and saw that Thranduil had laid beside him. Having him so close sent some alarms inside his head and got out of bed.  

He touched his shoulder and was surprised that he felt so good. It didn't hurt and he could move his neck without feeling like something was pulling it. Thranduil really did have a talent.  

As he yawned, he went to the front door and opened it. Thorin stood there with a serious face.  

"Sorry to come here unexpectedly but I need to talk to someone." Bard nodded and let him in. "Where's the ELF?" He asked as he sat down on the worn-down couch.  

Bard bit his lip and looked down. "In my room." Thorin gave him a very hard look. "It's not like that!" Then he realized that he had no shirt on. "Trust me... nothing happened."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." But there was a relief in his voice.  

"Would you like something to drink?" Thorin nodded.

"Tea would be fine."

"I only have chamomile..." Bard wasn't a tea drinker but he did enjoy the occasionally warm water with honey.  

"That would be fine."  

After a few minutes of brewing and serving, Bard gave Thorin the tea cup and sat down on the other side of the couch, this time with a gray tank top he found in Bain’s room. It was quite tight.

There was so many questions that Bard wanted to ask but he didn't say anything, he just let his friend take his time.  

"I apologize for the fight." Thorin finally said. "You don't know what we've been through." There was a tiredness to his tone of voice. Like, he has been holding his breath for a long time and now he had the chance to let it loose. "I just don't know what to do." He took another sip. "He is wrong, you know."

"Hm?"

"Bilbo... he said I don't love him anymore and that's why I don't touch him." Subjects like these weren't unwelcomed. It was well known about their relationship and even if the town didn't approve, they were the richest people that lived there, so they kept their opinions to themselves. But when it came to Bard and his family... why does a son have to pay for his father's sins? "I love that man from the bottom of my heart... I would do anything for him."

"I know." And Bard believed him. When they met for the first time, it was obvious how much they were into each other. There were the casual glances, the small smiles, the light touches, the connection was deep and real.  

Thorin hesitated for a second. "Again, I apologize for what I'm about to do." Bard looked at Thorin confused. "For what I am about to say may burden you...gods and you're already going through a lot..." Bard leaned forward and touched Thorin's knee.  

"I need the distraction."

Thorin looked at Bard and nodded. "Frodo..." That familiar name again. "that was—is his name. Bilbo's nephew."  

Now Bard remembered!

Wait... "But didn't he... drowned?" Thorin looked at Bard with guilt.  

"He did." Bard swallowed.  

"Then who was...?"

"Frodo."

"I don't understand."

Thorin sighed and ran his fingers through his long and dark hair. Then Bard remembered Bilbo's words, _why the fuck do we have this technology if we can't use it, eh? We used to for war, to_ kill _people, Thorin!_

It couldn't be... "What did Bilbo do?"

Bard just sat there, numbed and pale.  

Thorin felt relieved and guilty at the same time. He just spilled some sensitive information into the mind of a man who wasn't the world of science but... who else did Thorin had?  

Bard felt angry. "You mean to tell me that... my wife could be alive right now?" His voice trebled.  

Thorin shook his head fast, realizing Bard’s train of thought. "Bard, that's not how it works. Her body was _sick_. There was nothing that could have been replaced there..." Thorin grabbed Bard's forearm, "Trust me... you don't want this." What the hell does Thorin knows about he wants!  

"But something could've been done..." Thorin shook his head again.

"Bard... we did try to find solutions for her. She was our friend too for many years… we still mourn her." Bard could feel the stress coming back again. This wasn't the distraction he had asked for. "That illness is still being studied—they are trying to come up with a vaccine.”

Bard looked at Thorin. "Then what do you want me to do with what you've told me?" Thorin looked hurt and regretted ever coming here.

"I shouldn't have come here... I am sorry." Bard let out a huff.  

"No. Wait. Please... I didn't know you were going to say something like this. Give me at least that." Thorin relaxed. "Can I ask a few questions?"  

"Yes."

"Why do you hate the kid?" Thorin clicked his tongue.

"I don't hate him... I hate myself for doing that to him." Bard listened. "It's just so pitiful, Bard. I've known that kid since he was small and I let my emotion and Bilbo's get the best of me. He was right... I have as much to blame but I don't know how to handle all this... sadness." Thorin let out a dry chuckle. "It's not like I can go and talk to a therapist about this."  

"Then he _is_ your responsibility, Thorin." His friend looked back at him. "You _owe_ him that much. A second chance is rare in this life, the least you could do is make him enjoy it."  

Thorin's eyes teared up and one fell, making a wet trail down his face. "Thank you... for listening to me."  

"Is this why Bilbo has been asking so much about Thranduil and taking notes?" Thorin nodded. "But they are not the same." Thorin gave a small shrug.  

"I think it has to do more about me than anything else. I mean, the curiosity is there and I have to admit that Thranduil is... _fascinating,_ but maybe Bilbo was just trying to make a point to me. If Thranduil can live a normal life then Frodo could too." Bard felt an enormous sympathy for his friends. He was really struggling morally.

"You should talk to him." Bard patted his knees and stood up. "I don't want to pull the widow card but..." he let the pause speak for himself and Thorin nodded. "Also, tell Bilbo that Thranduil mixed his goo with coffee, I don't know if that helps."  

Thorin absorbed the information and nodded slowly. "That _is_ interesting. I'll do that, Bard." he went to the door. "Thank you again."

"Oh! Wait... I forgot to ask you something again... remember what you told me after Alfrid came and picked a fight?" Thorin nodded. "You said that ELFs always bring something dark. What did you mean by that?"

Thorin remembered and sighed. "There is not a single ELF in the nation of Gondor that doesn’t have an owner and this one wasn't disposed ideally... Bard, put two and two together, please. Something ugly must have happened and usually it involves unwanted people. It may not be today or tomorrow but someone will try to claim him." Bard's mouth went dry. Someone might take Thranduil away from him...? "Just be careful."  

 

When school was over, Tilda came bursting through the door yelling Thranduil's name. She jumped and he caught her and spun her around, making her giggle. When he put her down, she tripped over the couch and kept giggling.  

"Da'? Why are you home so early?" Asked Sigrid. Bard couldn't find the words to tell his children what had happened but he wasn't going to lie to them. It wouldn't be fair.

"We need to talk." Sigrid already knew from the tone of his voice but it was needed to be said. "I was fired." The three children just looked at his father. "I am so sorry..." Now he could feel all the feelings he had tried to suppress rising up and he hated crying in front of them. He wanted to show them that anything was possible but he just felt so worn out.  "I've failed you all."

"Da'… we—we will figure something out, okay?" Siad Bain, trying to act tough. "I can drop out and—"

"No!" The three of them flinched. "Your education is important. I don't want you end up like me." Tilda's face began to form a cry and Sigrid was hiding her face.  

It wasn't Bard's fault that he couldn't finish high school since his youth was spent on the battlefield. All he wanted was for them to be successful and never have to endure poverty again.  

"I will look for another job. You two already have one and I don't want this to affect your studies... I just... need some time."

"Da', please... you are not alone. We have to make this family work, together."  Sigrid went and hugged him. "We just... We just have to figure it out. This is not the end..." Thranduil looked at the family he was living with.

Why did it hurt so much?

 

The next morning, Bard woke up like he had always done but this time, he didn’t get out of bed. He didn’t have a job anymore so why bother?  

“Da’?” knocked Tilda. Now he had a reason. “Have you seen Thranduil?”

Bard stood up and opened the door and saw a still sleepy Tilda, hugging her ragged doll, half dressed with her uniform. “Must be in the attic, love.” She shook her head.  

“I want him to brush my hair.” she rubbed her eyes. “He is not there.”  

“I can do it for you.” he smiled and Tilda gave him a look.

“Nah... it’s okay da’...” he touched his chest in a very dramatic way and let her daughter walk away.  

He couldn’t help but check the attic. Thranduil was nowhere to be seen. Did he go back and try to “make things right”? After all they went through the other day, he didn’t learn? With a huff, he went to his room and got dressed quickly. Thranduil couldn’t have gone far, Bard could catch up and stop him.

When he entered the kitchen, he kissed his children on the head and opened the door but he crashed into someone. Bard stumbled back, rubbing his nose. Thranduil looked down at him, cocking his head to the side.

“Good morning, Bard.” said Thranduil, stepping in.

“Thranduil... good mor—” but he stopped when another person popped behind Thranduil.

“Good morning, Bard!” said the boss, looking fresh with his pink cheeks. “Mind if I come in?” but he didn’t wait and stepped him. He gestured to the kids but they ignored him.  

Sigrid was already dressed and ready to leave, while Bain was finishing his breakfast (toast) and Tilda was hugging Thranduil’s leg when she noticed him.  

“Come, let’s get to school a bit early.” said Sigrid and rushed her siblings out—even though Tilda protested.  

When they closed the door behind them, the boss took another step, looking around the cabin. He had come to the property but never had the chance to come in. He would rather die than live in this shit hole, he thought.

Bard gave Thranduil a look, wondering what the hell did he do.

But the boss spoke first. “It was cruel of me taking away your job,” he said with a tone of fake pity. He twisted the ends of his frizzy mustache and sighed. “I let my temper get the best of me.” he laughed. “Happens to the best of us!”

“We will start working tomorrow, Bard.” Bard looked at the boss and then at Thranduil and then at the boss again.  

“ _We_?”  

“Yes!” The boss placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder and Bard raised an eyebrow. “He came to my house—very early, if I might add—and made me realize that I need a new bookkeeper. The lovely miss that _used_ to do the job had been busy giving...other services,” he smirked and Bard felt disgusted. “so, she might have made a few mistakes here and there.”

 

What really happened was that Thranduil barged in asking to speak to the boss, who was sleeping between the hands of his mistress. The boss was outraged and demanded for him to leave.  

Thranduil noticed that there were a few papers scattered on his desk and picked them up. With a blink he had scanned everything and realized that the boss was making less than he was spending. The mistress took the papers and read them and agreed.  

“You old goof!” she teased. “This is what happens when you don’t go to your house and let me work!” the boss got up and demanded an explanation. Thranduil explained to him but it was all nonsense and gibberish since he didn’t understand most of the terms. The mistress had to come in and dumb it down. “Darling,” she caressed his frizzy beard, “it means that you can generate more money. I tried to tell you but... you never listen.”

“How could I listen when you smile like that?” he kissed her cheek and she giggled.  

Then she proceeded to explain how he could make money by spending money on good parts for the boats, better mechanics, new material for nets and so forth. Thranduil explained a plan that could help and she agreed.  

“He is so smart,” said the mistress. “Be a pity that you don’t hire him.” the boss scoffed again.

“He is an ELF.” the mistress shrugged.

“And I was a prostitute before you hired me, boss. I had to do something to pay for my degree.” she jumped on the bed and lighted a cigarette. The boss grunted—he didn’t like when she reminded him of that.  

“Fine. You can start working tomorrow.” he dismissed Thranduil with a wave. “You can leave now.”

“I have a condition, boss.” the boss scoffed louder that sounded more like a pig’s snort.

“ELFs demanding? Must be the end of the world?” Thranduil shook his head.

“Incorrect. The end of the world will be when the hydrogen dies out, the gravity engulfing the Sun making the remaining of that component release its remaining heat, at which point the Sun will expand and eat up the whole Earth, scattering its ashes into the interstellar space alongside with other planets.” the boss and the mistress looked at him, pale and shocked at the new information that will _definitely_ keep them up at night for a few days. “Oh.” Thranduil realized what he had done. “That won’t happen for the next five to seven billion years. You’ll be all dead by then.” that didn’t make things better.  

The boss grumbled, his sexual appetite running low. “What’s the fucking condition?”

“That you hire Bard back.”

 

The boss extended his arm. “I hope there are no hard feelings, Bard.” Bard extended his slowly, still processing that he got his job back. Was this a miracle? The boss shook it roughly and then let go. “I’ll see you tomorrow! Here to making more money!” he laughed again and left.

When the boss left without letting Bard speak at all, he looked at Thranduil, who looked back at him. He seemed so normal, no expression whatsoever, yet he had done so much! This is the second time he had saved him! Bard owed him so much!

A smile appeared on Bard’s face and he started laughing. His body shook as he grabbed Thranduil and gave him a tight hug. Then, to Thranduil’s surprise, he lifted him up and spun him around while still laughing, a few tears rolling down his face. Thranduil couldn’t help but think that Bard was the most beautiful in that moment and he wished he could see that side often.  

From within, a light chuckle escaped from Thranduil’s lips. His face was so soft and innocent that Bard put him down and hugged him again. Laughing felt so good, thought Thranduil. It was like releasing something ticklish from the inside and it made him feel comfortable, intimate with the one who he was sharing such action, and most important... free.  

“You are amazing, Thranduil!” said Bard grabbing Thranduil’s arms and shaking him a bit. “You gave me a fright! I was about to look for you! But... I can just kiss you! How could I ever repay you?!” thought Bard didn’t realize the words that came out of his mouth, Thranduil took the opportunity to place his hand on Bard’s lower back, pulling him a bit and with the other, he touched the side if his beck, his thumb caressing the rough jaw.  

Bard blinked in surprise, a shaky breath escaping. “Would it be too much to ask for one? A kiss.” Thranduil’s eyes looked down at Bard, no room between their pressed bodied and his long and blonde hair cascading over his shoulder. “Would you allow me this much?” he whispered, now their faces a few inches apart.

“Th-Thranduil... I am not gay.” stutter Bard, feeling his body now reacting to Thranduil’s.

Thranduil’s eyes examined Bard’s. “I thought you were happy, Bard.”

“That’s n-not what I—” the corner of Thranduil’s lips curled up into a smirk. The first of many.

“I know what you mean.” the way he said it made Bard blush completely. His face and neck were burning and he wanted to hide his face like a teenager out of embarrassment.  

Was Thranduil... teasing him? Bard thought that the ELF was methodical and foreign to complicated human actions like these. This wasn’t good for his heart!  

Thranduil waited for Bard’s consent. At least that part he respected and it gave Bard a little peace of mind. “Hm?” Thranduil cocked his head.

Bard looked away and realized that there is no harm done? The kids were at school and It isn’t like he was losing something by doing it. Slowly, Bard nodded and when he looked back at Thranduil, he could see how the ELFs eyes looked surprised but very pleased. It made Bard swallow hard.  

“Make it quick...” he murmured but Thranduil kept studying his face. Why was he taking his sweet time? Couldn’t he see that Bard was dying!? “Oh, for the love of—”  

Then Bard grabbed Thranduil’s collar and kissed him.

He opened one eye and saw that Thranduil’s eyes were wide open in shock and then he pulled back. Pulled back from the softest lips he has ever touched—for-for a male ELF, of course...  

“There, happy?” his voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat. “Anyway, don’t make this a habi—” but Thranduil placed his hands on Bard’s cheeks and pulled into another kiss.

This time it wasn’t rushed and he moved them a bit, pecking them from time to time as if he was savoring every touch. Bard clenched on Thranduil’s shirt, trying to push him away but as the seconds passed, he became more and more weak. His knees were giving up—it had been a long time since he has kissed anyone and this man knew what he was doing.  

Then one hand hugged Bard’s waist, pulling him closer while the other was behind the neck, making the kiss more passionate.  

Bard gasped when he felt Thranduil’s tongue licking his lower lip and it tickled him that it made him shudder. Their heads would move from side to side, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth, Thranduil finding a sweet stop that made Bard let out a very interesting and shivering sound that he craved now.  

Thranduil wanted _more_.  

“Thranduil...” Bard panted between kisses. Thranduil opened his eyes slightly looking at a very aroused Bard. He pulled back nibbling on Bard’s lower lip and couldn’t help but find him so appetizing. “Too... much.”  

Bard pulled back and Thranduil let him as he licked his own lips. “Are you sure, Bard?” the human male leaned over the couch because he could feel his knees about to give up.  

“Let me... breath... for the love of the... gods...” he panted again. “You greedy bastard.” but Thranduil looked down realizing that Bard had no clue how greedy he could be. “Did you do this to all your...” Bard straightened up, his cheeks still flushed. “clients?”

Thranduil took a step closer. “I’ll tell you if you let me whisper it into your ear.” Bard looked at Thranduil shocked by the words that were coming out of his mouth. Never in a million years he would have thought that the ELF that was in front of him was the same one that appeared half naked from the woods. Thranduil pushed a strand of dark brown hair behind Bard’s red ear and whispered, “ _No.”_ and Bard let out a shaky breath.

“So, this is your personality?” said Bard and Thranduil cocked his head, thinking.  

“Personality: the complex of characteristics that distinguishes an individual or a nation or group; especially **:** the totality of an individual's behavioral and emotional characteristics.” Thranduil took a step back and wondered. “I have a personality...”

“Bilbo will be ecstatic that” Bard pushed his hair back and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and sighed. “you have a wicked personality.”

“Wicked... am I morally wrong for kissing you?”

“What? _I_ kissed _you—_ forget what I said.” he pushed through Thranduil, feeling his groin area very tight. Better take care of that. “More like, naughty...” he mumbled opening the bathroom door.  

Bard glanced down at Thranduil and he was _hard_. How in the world?!

“Bard?” said Thranduil a few inches from him, a hand slowly pushing the bathroom door shut. “Would it be too much for you to _help_ me?” was this part of Thranduil’s new personality?  

“Eh?” Bard couldn’t even bring himself to look back. “Help?”  

Then he felt Thranduil hugging his stomach, his head laying innocently on Bard’s shoulder and his lower part pressing against Bard’s behind. The poking sensation was making him... he dared not say it!  

“Yes.” he whispered. Thranduil’s hands traveled to Bard’s thigh, not _touching_ him but enough to send tickles and shivers. “I can help too.” What a wicked ELF, Bard thought.  

Thranduil wanted Bard so much. Never had his body reacted like this. He didn’t have to command his genital to hardened like those time at the brothel. It grew on Its own... it was something that made him impatient... Thranduil, a General from the army, good with instructions, who never hesitated with a command was... getting very impatient but he dared not pushed too much. He didn’t want to hurt Bard or even scare him away.  

When Bard didn’t respond, Thranduil let out a small disappointed sigh that tickled Bard’s ear and he pulled back. “I don’t know... what to do...” said Bard pressing his forehead against the door. He had so many conflicting feelings right now. One side was telling him to push Thranduil away and get into the bathroom but another was _screaming_ to pull the ELF closer and continue in the room.  

“Can I ask you to trust me?” asked Thranduil and Bard finally looked at him. There was tenderness and respect in them. He was really thinking about Bard and he knew how scared he was. “The least emotion I want to cause you is fear, Bard.” Bard swallowed and looked down but quickly looked to the side when he saw that Thranduil was still hard. “Or regret.” Bard looked at those blue eyes and gave him a light nod. “So, do you consent, Bard?”

Bard clicked his tongue and pressed his head against Thranduil’s chest. “Yes.”  

Thranduil could feel the ticklish sensation around his chest again and grabbed Bard’s hand and led him to the room. The bed seemed bigger for some reason and welcoming and Bard asked for forgiveness to the heavens because he knew what was about to happen. Thranduil took out his shirt and undid his pants and Bard followed. The ELF knew that they weren’t going to go _that_ far, that would definitely make Bard run away.  

So, he sat on the bed, his back against the wall and pulled Bard slightly. With a little bit of force, he sat him on top of his lap and kissed his skin. Bard let out another shudder as he looked down at Thranduil, who looked up with his chin pressed against his chest. He really was so beautiful. A shaky hand caressed Thranduil’s hair and that made the ELF give a small but delighted smile.  

“Kiss me again, Bard.” not _can you kiss me?_ Which Bard responded with his lips touching Thranduil’s again.  

This time, their tongues entered as Thranduil inhaled sharply and pulled Bard’s lower half against his. His hands had found Bard’s glutes inside his pants and gave them a light squeeze that made Bard moan. Both of them could feel how the other grew more in size as they dry humped each other.  

“ _Fuck!”_ said Bard between the kisses and Thranduil took it as something positive. As something he was doing _extremely_ good.  

Bard buried his face against Thranduil’s neck and took it out, rubbing it a bit. “Bard, let me.” the fair fingers wrapped around Bard’s member and stroke it up and down and the human let out a pleasurable hiss. “Let me see your face.”

Bard moved his head and Thranduil shuddered as he saw how flushed and teary the man was. His own member begged for it to come out and Thranduil took it out, stroking it too. Bard looked down and bit his lip. The Company really did an amazing job in that department, he thought again remembering the time Thranduil came out of the shower, naked.   

Bard’s hand reached for it but Thranduil stopped him. “You don’t have to, Bard. Don’t force yourself.”  

Their lips found each other again and Bard kissed Thranduil’s ear and panted. “But I want too...” and Thranduil moaned (for the first time, out of his own free will—without faking it.) as he felt Bard’s hand around his.  

Thranduil looked at Bard with a bit as if he was in pain but it was quite the opposite. It felt so good that, “Bard... this is addictive.” and Bard could feel himself reaching for the climax.  

Then, as Bard gasped at the foreign but pleasurable sensation, Thranduil grabbed both their members into his hand and stroke them together. “ _Thranduil...”_ Bard moaned a little bit loudly and it made Thranduil stroke faster. “I’m gonna...” another shiver ran down the ELFs spine.  

“Yeah... me too...” Thranduil shuddered.

With a last stroke, both men trembled in pleasure as they orgasm, their forehead pressed against each other. When they finished, Bard fell to his side, panting. Thranduil looked at Bard and pinned him down.  

“Wait... I need a break.” Bard said between kisses as Thranduil craved his lips once more. “I am not as young as I used to be— _ah...”_ Thranduil kissed the tanned neck and then bit it lightly. “Please...” begged Bard and Thranduil sat on his groin and pushed his hair back.  

What a _view_...  

Maybe Bard could get used to this...

 

When the kids arrived, Tilda ran past Bard and leaped towards Thranduil, who caught her like last time, and spun her around. Sigrid and Bain entered and Bard told them to sit down.

“I have good news!” he beamed. Sigrid couldn’t help but think that her dad looked refreshed, for some reason? “I got my job back!” the three children gasped as they dived in into a hug.  

“Oh, my gods! Da’!” Bard could hear her eldest daughter’s voice tremble. “How?!”

He looked at Thranduil, who just stood there, a little bit lonely. “Thranduil.” he smiled and the ELFs chest tightened. “Thranduil made it possible.”

Sigrid wiped her tears, stood up and hugged Thranduil. He looked at Sigrid, shocked by the affection and Bard motioned him to hug her back. “Thank you,” she sniffled. “Thank you so much.” Thranduil wrapped his arms around the shaking teenager.

“There is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for all of you.” and Sigrid looked up and saw how Thranduil smiled at her, softly. She felt bad for ever doubting him and realized that he was a blessing.  

 

During dinner, Thranduil sat next to Tilda (by her request) and talked about she did at school. Bain had made soup (again—Bard might have gotten his job back but they were still poor) and Thranduil mixed the goo with it and ate.  

“This is...” he took another spoon full. “delicious.” Bain smiled, happy by his words.  

“Da’, you know what we watched today?” Bard shook his head. “Pinocchio!”  

“Really?” Bard sounded amused. “Did you like it?” Tilda nodded.

“Pinocchio?” asked Thranduil. He might have a lot of information but children’s stories didn’t fall into the priority category for the Company.  

“It’s a story about a puppet that became a real boy!” Thranduil cocked his head. “Geppetto, Pinocchio’s dad, made him out of wood and wished upon a star for the puppet to become a real boy. But Pinocchio is still a puppet even though it can move.” Thranduil listened as Tilda spoke, which made Tilda feel very excited and listened too. “A lot of things happened,” she said as a matter of fact, trying to sound like an adult. “but in the end, after a battle and proving to the Blue Fairy—who was the star who granted the wish—that he was brave, he becomes a real boy!”  

Thranduil looked at his food and then at the humans. He was aware of the difference between an ELF and a human but he never thought about it in depth. He blinked as he realized that he was becoming sad. For almost twenty years Thranduil never aged and he was never born like a human did. He just existed.  

The thought of watching them age and die made him jerk a bit. Everyone looked at Thranduil, confused by the sudden movement. “Are you okay, Thranduil?” asked Bard, concerned.  

“Yes...” he lied, for the first time. Then he ate the soup a little but too fast and stood up. “Thank you for the food, I’ll be heading to bed now.” Bard followed the ELF with his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t alright at all. Maybe he should phone Bilbo later and tell him what happened.  

As Thranduil laid on the inflatable mattress, he felt the wetness again and let them fall.  

“It hurts...” he grabbed his shirt. “Why does it hurt so much?”

 

The door of the study opened by a butler and Smaug entered with a suitcase in hand. The woman on the other side was writing something, a cigar in one hand and a glass of Scotch on the other side.  

“Is it done, Angmar?” asked Smaug, tense.  

Angmar place the pen down and leaned back on her leather chair. She pushed her long and wavy hair back and smirked, a golden nail tapping on the dark wood, the cigar emitting a strong smell and filling the room with a hazy gray hue.   

“Of course, dear.” suddenly a _ping_ came from Smaug’s phone and he unlocked it. It was a video of Azog being beaten up and then killed by a bullet through the head.

Smaug glared at Angmar. “You didn’t ask him where he was...” he hissed.

“No need. We have your precious whore’s children—or ex subordinate—whatever you want to call them. They can find them for us.” with a snap of her long fingers, two figures appeared from the darkness, making Smaug jump and look back. Two ELFs stood there, one was a female with long and red hair while the other, features like his beloved Thranduil, had blonde hair, waiting for a command.   

The blonde one was made from the same human DNA that the carcass provided so they had similar traits, but no one could top Thranduil... _no one..._  

Funny how the _Rivendelle_ Company worked. ELFs were made with those carcasses and modified and enhanced, bit by bit by the new and old science. When they realized that they could clone some of the DNA, they experiment on it and created more than one ELF out of one carcass. They were really trying to play god in the midst of that war.     

Smaug sighed and placed the black suitcase on the desk, opening it and turning it around. It was filled with money. “Wonderful.” a crimson smile stretched across her face. Her dark brown eyes eating the money up. “But this money is for Azog. If you want to use them, it would be another payment.”

Smaug clicked his tongue in desperation. “That will take me months! A year maybe to come up with that money again!” he could feel his heart racing in frustration.  

Angmar shrugged and took a packet of bills and fanned herself with it. “Then use the whore house you have to come up with it. That’s what you’re good at, right, Smaug? The Golden Cave is the best in the city and I do not doubt that you will make it work since you really are desperate about that pretty little doll of yours.” Smaug clenched his fists and looked down. A giggle escaped her lips. “I’ll be waiting, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters and then the fic ends!  
> Tell what you all thought about it!  
> Don't worry, every question will be answered bit by bit in those chapters that are left!  
> Also, I made Angmar a woman because I can and I was tired of saying "him" and "he" all the time. Plus, I wanted a wicked woman there as a mobster.


	5. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the two month hiatus.  
> Life became crazy after my trip and now I have the time to finish this.  
> Wow... one more chapter... hopefully. If it gets too intense then I'll add another but let's hope it doesn't come to that.  
> Because of this, this chapter is longer than usual. To make up for lost time.  
> I hope you all like this!  
> I hope the wait was worth it!

The two weeks that passed felt odd for Bard. Not only because he had _sex_ with Thranduil, which made him question who he was—not only as a person but as a man and a human—but because of the fact that Thranduil _himself_ was acting strange... stranger than usual.     
  
Bard would find Thranduil staring at him in the most peculiar way when they would be either doing the dishes, walking on their way to work or even sitting on the couch. He wanted to ask the ELF what was wrong but part of him didn’t. At first, he thought it was because Thranduil wanted to have sex with him again and Bard was scared... scared that he would say yes again.    
  
But one day something happened. At the end of those two weeks after Thranduil started his job, he knocked on the bedroom door and Bard answered.    
  
“Yes?” Bard swallowed a bit. Thranduil’s piercing eyes looked down at him and the memories of that night resurfaced making him blush a bit.  
  
“Before I go back to the attic I wanted to give you this.” Thranduil extended his arm and Bard looked what he was holding. It was a white envelope.     
  
Bard looked up and raised an eyebrow, “This is your money, Thranduil. I have no use for this.”    
  
“Incorrect.” Bard was about to say something but Thranduil continued. “ _I_ have no use for this. It’s better for you to use it for food and other necessities.” Bard sighed and massaged his neck.    
  
“Yes, you do. Let’s talk inside.” he said without realizing his own words but Thranduil didn’t move.  
  
“I prefer to talk here, if you don’t mind.” that took Bard by surprise. Now that he thought about it, Thranduil hadn’t made a “move” on him since last time. The sudden small rejection made Bard feel... _disappointed_ —which contradicted his other feelings.  
  
“All...right?” Bard then took a step forward and closed the door. “Let’s go to the living room.” Thranduil nodded and followed Bard. “Look,” he said sitting down and Thranduil sat at the other side of the couch, which made him feel a bit lonely. “You earned this money. It’s _yours_ and, true that you can do as you please with it, you cannot give it to me.”    
  
“I am living under your roof, Bard. I believe that I owe you this much for your generosity.” the way he said that made Bard feel a little bit annoyed.    
  
“I get it but—”  
  
Thranduil took Bard’s hand and placed the envelope inside. “Take it.”  
  
“What are you doing?” Bard pushed it back but Thranduil did the same. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I have no use for it.”  
  
“Yes, you do!” Bard yelled and took the envelope but placed it between them. “Why are you acting like this? This is not like you.” Thranduil looked at Bard and repeated the words in his head. This time Bard scooted a bit closer and Thranduil looked away. “Did something happen at work?” Thranduil shook his head. “Do not lie to me, Thranduil.”    
  
“I am not.”    
  
“Well, something must have happened because I am no fool, Thran. You’ve been acting strange around me. Did I do something? Did I say something to upset you? Did I hurt you in any way?” Bard kept looking into his rolodex of memories to see if there was something but he couldn’t find anything.    
  
Thranduil looked at Bard as he processed those words. At that moment the ELF realized that Bard could point a gun at him and he wouldn’t move—because it was _him_. Some might call that a _scary thought._ _  
_  
“No. The only thing you have done is give me shelter and nutrients and for that I want to give you the money.” Bard was getting a bit angry now.    
  
“What about clothes? You can’t be wearing mine all the time. Also, now that you have money you can buy _your_ nutrients and a bed with a bed frame and you can even buy your own place to stay.” the thought of leaving this place made Thranduil’s chest hurt again. How could something as a possibility made him feel this way?    
  
“This is for the expenses of my stay for these past few days.”  
  
“For the love of—you really are stubborn, huh. Have I ever asked you for money? No. If you want to _contribute_ in some expenses in the house then be my guest but do not give me _all your_ money like this. It doesn’t feel right.” both of them went quiet for a moment, then Bard looked down at something that popped into his head. “Are you doing this because you feel guilty?”  
  
Thranduil cocked his head in confusion. “I don’t understand—” Bard continued.  
  
“Do you regret it?” it didn’t make sense in Bard’s mind but there was no other reason for Thranduil to act this distant towards him. It... hurt him.    
  
Thranduil understood and spoke fast. “I would never regret what we did. Why would you think that?” the tone was more curious and confused than outraged or accusatory.    
  
Bard looked down and blushed. “Because after what we did, you... you haven’t touched me or even... tried to approach me. You’ve been distant—almost like you’ve been avoiding me.” Thranduil placed two and two together and was shocked at Bard’s train of thought. “I mean... I haven’t tried anything either because—well, I am scared but I thought that you would continue—ugh.” he covered his face with his hands, embarrassed by his own words.  
  
Thranduil covered his mouth as he thought. “I think I get it.” his own actions have made Bard feel troubled and that was never his intention.  
  
Bard scoffed. “Enlighten me, please.”  
  
“I think I better talk to Bilbo first.” he stood up but Bard grabbed his hand.    
  
“Do not leave—” Bard was about to say _me_ but stopped himself. “Please, wait, Thran...”  
  
“Thran? You’ve said that a second time. Why?”  
  
“Oh... it’s a nickname, I guess?” Bard stood up, still holding Thranduil’s hand. “If you don’t like it, it’s fine but please, do not leave yet.” Thranduil waited and Bard swallowed hard.  
  
His hands found Thranduil’s waist and pulled him closer. Bard just had confirm something that was eating him inside. Thran, on the other side was trying his best not to take Bard right there, right now. For those two weeks the ELF had to learn the word _restraint_ and how to do it.    
  
The reason for his distance was because he came to a realization that was too sad and it was making his chest hurt so much to a point that during those two weeks he would let the wetness of his tears cover his cheeks.    
  
Bard’s lips touched Thranduil’s softly.  
  
It was tender and warm and Thran wanted to _cry_. So many thoughts were running through his mind and it was overwhelming him. Bard parted and looked at Thranduil, whose eyes were shining with fresh tears. Before Bard could ask what was wrong, Thran kissed him back but this time he deepened it.    
  
Bard couldn’t believe the relief that washed over him when Thran still wanted him. “Thran, you can talk to me.” he took the blonde man’s soft face in his hands and lifted it up a bit, just to get a better view. Gosh, he was just so beautiful. What did he see in Bard? “I may not be a psychologist but I have two perfect working ears and an open mind.” Thranduil looked at Bard and Bard smiled. The expression lines deepening as he did and Thranduil let out a deep breath and caressed them.    
  
“Thank you,” his voice indicating no sign of distress or that he was ever crying. “but I’ll go talk to Bilbo.” he could see the disappointment in Bard’s eyes as his face was freed. His fair hand reached for Bard’s rough one and gave it a light squeeze and pressed his forehead against his. “when I come back, we’ll talk.”    
  
“Here.” Bard took the envelope and gave it to Thranduil. “It’s your ever first paycheck. Do as you wish with it but do not give it to me.” He nodded and with that, Thranduil left.  
  
  
  
Thranduil knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As he looked up, he saw a boy with dark curls looking down from the window from the second story. For the second that they made eye contact, Thranduil took a step back and decided to do _something_ to see if he was—  
  
“Thranduil?” asked Bilbo as he opened the door. “What a surprise! Come in!” gestured the scientist. “What brings you here, to my house?”  
  
“Good afternoon, Bilbo. I came here to answer a few questions that I have.” that sparked some excitement in Bilbo’s eyes and he hurried Thranduil to sit in the living room.    
  
“Oh! Very well! Do you want some tea? I still have some nutrients here in the kitchen.” Thranduil thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
“I’d appreciate that.”    
  
“Also, do you mind if I record and take some notes? I know you are probably tired of me asking you every time you come, but I’d feel truly awful if I didn't.” he said while taking some tea cups and the teakettle.    
  
“I don’t mind.” said Thranduil and he did appreciate Bilbo asking him. It made him feel less machine and more like a person who is worthy of consideration.    
  
A few minutes later, Bilbo came with the tray with some biscuits and the teacups with the tea. Next to it was the tube with Thranduil’s nutrients. “So, what’s on your mind?” he asked with a small smile and with his small notebook. Next to the tray with a recording device already on rec. Thranduil took a bit of time to speak as he rearranged the sentences in his head.    
  
“How do you do it?” Bilbo cocked his head not sure what Thranduil was asking.  
  
“Care to be more specific?”  
  
“How do you humans cope with the concept of death.” Bilbo blinked in surprise. He didn’t think they would be touching this subject any time soon. To that, Bilbo closed the notebook and took a very long sip of his tea.  
  
“Well, every human—every person is different so it depends on who you ask, though I don’t recommend asking everyone you meet. It is a, somewhat, delicate subject.”  
  
“But how do you humans don’t immediately go on a global panic? I’ve researched the word and what it means and... it scares me and makes me sad.” Bilbo nodded and took a big breath. Fear was one of the few issues he had when he first started analyzing Thranduil since that is an emotion that even humans have trouble managing.    
  
Most horrible things were done by the will of fear.    
  
“The human race has been on this planet for thousands of years. Death is one of the few things that we all share and _must_ participate. It’s just how the world works but you, who has been alive for approximately twenty years—started _evolving recently_ as you progress with human emotions and plus you were... how should I say this delicately...” Bilbo played with his pen. “ _made_ for durability. Someone like you wouldn’t really comprehend because it probably won’t happen to you.” Now Bilbo wondered what caused this reaction in Thranduil. Surely something big enough.      
  
“I still don’t understand how you continue living when death can happen anytime to anyone.”    
  
“Some chose to ignore it, some have their religion where there is a promise of happiness and peace once they reached their end and some look at it as an escape of the harsh reality of our society. There is a comfort in the fact that it _will_ happen someday. Some even look at it as a motivation to reach a potential and be remembered.” Bilbo smiled reassuringly but Thranduil felt worse.  
  
“But how do we stop it?” that caught his attention.    
  
Bilbo chuckled, placing down the teacup. “It can’t be stopped, Thranduil. It’s a natural process of the human experience.”  
  
Thranduil looked directly into Bilbo’s eyes. “But you did.” the smile dropped.    
  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Bilbo realized that there was no point in lying to an ELF. After all, they are a walking human lie detector.    
  
“I find it unfair that I get to live longer than a human but the people I care about won’t. It’s _cruel_ , Bilbo. To watch the person I love, wither and die—” here comes the pain again. His hand reached his chest as the image of Bard with white hair, weak and waiting for the end made him feel... trapped.  
  
Bilbo straightened up. “Wait, did you say _love_? You _love_ someone?”  
  
“I don’t want this, Bilbo.”    
  
“No, wait—let's go back to the love part—”  
  
“Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like my chest is going to burst?” Thranduil twitched and Bilbo gasped. “The possibility of being _alone_ is terrifying? I don’t—don’t want to be—be alone.” he twitched again.    
  
“Thranduil, calm down.”  
  
“I don’t want—want to not be alive if Bard isn’t here—here.” Thranduil started blinking very fast, tears rolling down nonstop. “I kn—know you stopped it.” Thranduil stood up and walked towards Bilbo, who gasped in surprise. “Please—Please, help me.” Thranduil grabbed Bilbo’s arms.    
  
“Let go, please.” insisted Bilbo.  
  
“Bard is going to die. Bard is going to die. Bard is going to die. Bard is going to die. Bard is going to die.” Thranduil, unintentionally started gripping Bilbo hard and he winced and begged for the ELF to let go.  
  
“Thr—Thranduil— _ach_!” the pain was too much and Thranduil kept repeating the same thing over and over again.  
  
Suddenly Thranduil stopped and Bilbo saw a hand touching Thranduil’s hand. “Could you please let go of my uncle?”    
  
Thranduil locked eyes with the dark-haired young man and slowly let go. Something in that touch brought him back and a sense of calmness washed over him. _There is nothing wrong with what you’re feeling_ , said someone inside his head. _Everything that you are feeling is valid but it will pass. I know because I went through it myself._  
  
“Who... are you?” asked Thranduil, taking control of his body once more. As soon as he realized what was happening, Thranduil let go. Bilbo rubbed his arms and Thranduil apologized. “I... am truly sorry for hurting you.” though, still in a daze, Thranduil took a few steps back. “It was not my—” Bilbo raised his hand.  
  
“It’s all right.” though he was still in a lot of pain.    
  
“My name is Frodo Baggins and I’m Bilbo’s nephew.” he said as a matter of fact.  
  
Thranduil faced him now. Their eyes locking like magnets. “But you’re more than that...” Bilbo saw how Frodo and Thranduil just looked at one another as if they were communicating. Not even the pain made him look away from the fascinating scene. “Oh...” said Thranduil as he looked at Bilbo. “Hmm... I see.”  
  
“What?” asked Bilbo on the edge of his seat.  
  
“Uncle, I believe that the pain that Thranduil is exhibiting is from the lack of updates in his system. Since his mind wasn't made for complex thoughts and emotions, all of that foreign information has nowhere to go so it’s reflecting on his chest area.”    
  
Could it be that _stress_ was causing this? To think that an ELF could feel such a human emotion and be ill because of it. Bilbo’s mind was racing!  
  
Bilbo stood up and ran towards his room and took his equipment to scan Thranduil. “How did I not see this before? Oh, Thranduil! I apologize for being so blind and stupid!” Bilbo grunted as he read the scanner. “There isn’t an update for this kind of situations.” he said very disappointed. “You have to understand, Thranduil, you weren’t made for this. You were made for—”  
  
“To kill and to please.” said Thranduil and Bilbo blushed.    
  
“Uncle, I believe that there is a way.” Bilbo looked at his nephew, curious as what he was about to say. “The nanobots.” they waited for Frodo to continue. “If there was a way to add information to the nanobots then they could do the rest of the work.”  
  
“But we have to create a new nanobot and a new sigil _or_ add another sigil to an already tattooed bot. It took us years to perfect it and to add something is quite impossible.” Bilbo paced back and forth, thinking.  
  
“Not if you take one of mine.” Bilbo stopped and looked at his nephew. “ _You_ made new nanobots for my body.”  
  
“So that your body doesn’t reject them.” Bilbo said as if reminding Frodo of the fact.    
  
“It knows about the complexity of the human brain and body. If we add at least one, the others will copy and will know what to do when Thranduil feels something that his body isn’t made for.” Bilbo sat down and took a bite of the biscuit and sighed.    
  
“It has never been done before.” Frodo looked at Bilbo.  
  
“And yet here I am.” Bilbo sucked a breath and bit his lip. “It’s either that or reboot Thranduil. If not, he will have another episode.” Bilbo wanted to ask Frodo how he knew so much or how he was so sure about what he was saying but he let it go. There are things that even a successful scientist can’t know and he was sad but okay with it. Knowledge was everything for Bilbo but he was clear that not every information is for him.  
  
“Fine.” said Bilbo standing up again. “But this won’t help with your questions and feelings, Thranduil. It will just help to sort them out in your body and mind but the answers will not be there.” he placed a hand on Thranduil and smiled. “Not knowing is scary but it’s what makes us human.”  
  
  
  
The procedure was fast. It just took a needle, a steady hand and guts.  
  
Thranduil looked at his fingers once the nanobot was inside but he didn’t feel anything new in particular.    
  
“I can’t tell you how long or how it will work. I’m just figuring things out as I go along.” said Bilbo as Thranduil and Frodo jump off of the gurney. Bilbo and Thorin’s house have three levels instead of two. The last one is below the house where they maintain the equipment and information they managed to get after they left the corporation.    
  
It’s also where Frodo happened.  
  
“I appreciate the effort.” but before he left, he turned around. “but if it doesn’t work and pain continues and I have another _episode_...” he hesitated. “Reboot me.”  
  
“What?” asked Bilbo, shocked.  
  
“I hurt you. I don’t want to cause anyone pain. If you reboot me...” give him back to Bard? Let him be free in the woods or in the city? The thought of not know was very scary but he held to Bilbo’s words. “I trust you’ll know what to do with me.”    
  
  
  
On the way to the cabin, Thranduil stopped when he noticed something in a store. Bard told him he could do anything with his paycheck and it felt right. He did say to _contribute_ in their home, so he entered, the tiny bell ringing behind him.  
  
  
  
Bard didn’t leave the couch.    
  
His mind was racing with different thoughts about Thranduil. What did he had to speak about with Bilbo? Was there something wrong with his body? Did he feel ill or something? Why couldn’t he talk to him about it? Bard might have not the best education but he was somewhat smart.    
  
“Ugh! Why can’t things be normal?” he massaged his scalp, making his hair a bit messy.  
  
“Hey, da’” said Sigrid entering the cabin. She had like five plastic bags on each hand. “You alright? Did you got fired again?” the worry in her voice made Bard shook his head fast.

“No—No. I still got my job. I just can’t seem to relax even on my days off.” he sighed. “But nothing that you should worry about. Where is Tilda and Bain? What’s in those bags?”    
  
“They are with Thranduil—they are right behind me. We met him on our way and they wanted to help him.” Sigrid placed the heavy bags on the floor with a huff and then threw her school bag on the couch.  
  
“Help him?” that made him chuckle. Thranduil was an ELF who can multitask and can lift ten times his weight. “How?”  
  
“Da’!” said Tilda bursting in and shoving something on Bard’s face. “Look! Look!” Bard grabbed the thing and examined it. “Isn’t she pretty!?”    
  
“Where did you get this doll?” it was a very pretty Victorian doll with frills and ribbons. It was wearing a light blue dress with a bonnet of the same color. The eyes were brown and the hair was light brown.    
  
“Thranduil gave it to me!” Tilda took the doll back and hugged it. “He says she looks like me. Does it look like me, da’?" Bard nodded but he was a bit distracted with what was happening.    
  
Bain kicked the door and entered with more bags and a sweaty forehead and placed them next to Sigrid’s. Then Thranduil came with even more bags and placed them on the table. He didn’t seem fazed with the weight of them as Sigrid and Bain clearly showed.    
  
“What’s all this?” asked Bard, standing next to Thranduil.    
  
“Groceries.” Bard didn’t know what to say. “You told me that I could contribute so,” he gestured the bags. “I contributed.” Bard took a can of beans and looked at it.    
  
“Don’t tell me you spent all your money on this.” Thranduil shook his head.    
  
“I also got Sigrid a book and Bain a new pair of shoes.” now Bard was speechless. “And I still have some money left.” Thranduil took the envelope from his back pocket and shook it. There were like a few coins in there. “Before you scold me, I got myself something too. Three dress shirts that Tilda helped me to choose, a pair of pants and some boots.    
  
“Oh.”    
  
“I also got something too.”  
  
“Oh, no. That’s not necessary.” Bard took a step back and waved his hands. “This is more than enou—did you just bought _all_ the rapeseed oils from the store?” there were at least three bags filled with bottles of the oil.  
  
“They are for my nutrients.” Bard wanted to laugh out loud.    
  
“You’re one silly ELF—look, they will expire.”  
  
“Not if you leave them without opening or in the sun. They can last up to two years.” Bard looked at Thranduil. Was he thinking about the future? Did he just told Bard that he wasn’t going anywhere for anytime soon? Bard had to admit... it made him a bit happy. “On my next paycheck, I’ll buy more food.”    
  
“No!” said Bard and Sigrid together. “This is enough for now.” she said and Bard agreed.    
  
“Right. Your gift.” said Thranduil and went out. Bard’s heart was beating fast. He rarely gets gifts—even on his birthday.    
  
When Thranduil entered the house again, he gave Bard a big bouquet of roses. They were so beautifully arranged that it took his breath away. He could hear Tilda sighing as she looked at the flowers.    
  
“The old lady told me that these can be good for apologies.” Bard took the flowers and blushed. “I apologize for how I acted before.”  
  
Bard was very much overwhelmed. “Thank you.”  
  
“Come one, kids. Let’s go change our clothes.” said Sigrid as she eyed her father. Did she suspect something? That made his shiver with fear. He didn’t think about what his children might think or feel.    
  
Same sex marriage hasn’t been an issue for over a century but Bard guessed every family can react differently. Also, there has _never_ been a case where a human and an ELF was considered a relationship and he felt like it will never be—maybe in the future where his great grandchildren might enjoy the new society but that won’t happen in the next hundred years.    
  
“Do you like them?” the innocence of Thranduil’s words made Bard’s heart squeeze and he couldn’t help but smile, bring him back to the present.  
  
“They are very beautiful, Thran. I love them.”    
  
And for the first time he saw how bright Thranduil’s smiles can be. The ELF had made some attempts to mimic a smile in the past. Some were small and some were a little on the seductive side but this one... this one made Bard feel hot all over his body and even his heart was beating faster than usual. A smile that made Thranduil’s eyes close and he even laughed, showing his teeth. To think that that smile was directed towards him...    
  
Would he dare kiss him right there?  
  
Bard cleared his throat. “So, you’re feeling better, I presume?” Thranduil nodded, still with the same worries in his mind.    
  
There was something that still lingered in his memories—something that Frodo said, _the best way we can deal with death is to honor the living_. And that is what he is planning on doing. To make Bard and the kids as comfortable and happy as possible because that is what he wants for them.    
  
He is going to make sure that Bard’s legacy will live on.  
  
“Care to say why you were acting strange?” Bard went to the kitchen to find a vase that belonged to his late wife.    
  
Would he tell Bard the truth? Will saying them out loud make Bard uncomfortable? Thranduil decided to carry the burden himself and omitted some information.    
  
“My body wasn’t updated.” Bard laughed at that and then apologized.    
  
“That was it?” he placed de vase in the middle of the table. “And here I was burning my brain with questions.” he smiled at the flowers. “But I am glad you’re okay now.” Thranduil nodded and touched his chest. There was still a bit of pain but not as much as before.    
  
That meant it was working.    
  
  
  
A few months passed and it was almost the time when Thranduil appeared in their lives. They showed the ELF the wonders of Christmas and Thanksgiving, the hotness of summer and the sweetness of Valentine's Day and some other holidays—Bard even showed him where his late wife was buried.    
  
Bilbo had asked Thranduil once again what he meant by _love_ and Thranduil confessed that the words just came out of his mouth. He didn’t have the control he once had when speaking. Bilbo explained to him that when people get overwhelmed in any type of emotions and/or situations, people tend to say things out of nowhere.    
  
“It’s called _speaking in the spur of the moment_ and It has caused me, in particular, some trouble. Specially with Thorin.” he chuckled and Thorin gave a small smile. “Also, there are different kinds of love. For example, the love that we have towards a family member—could be towards a child, towards a parent, towards a friend also.”  
  
“What kind of love do I have towards Bard?” Bilbo looked at Thorin, thinking. Tilda was with him this time. Bard had asked him to take care of her during the morning.    
  
“I wouldn’t know. It could be platonic—towards a friend. I love many of mine and I am pretty sure they feel the same way.”  
  
“Would a friend have sex with another friend?”  
  
Both men’s eyes winded and they even were speechless. It was the first time they have heard about such thing—to think that Bard, out of all the people in Laketown, would fall of Thranduil’s charms.  
  
“What’s sex?” asked Tilda, her legs dangling from the couch.    
  
“Honey, that’s a question for your father.” Bilbo stood up and gestured Tilda to follow him. “Why don’t you go into the family room and watch some TV?” Tilda nodded with a smile and ran towards the room, passing Frodo. They could hear it turning on and her skipping through the channels.    
  
Thorin was still a bit tense about letting Frodo around the house when there were people but he figured that, since Thranduil wasn’t a person that it was all right. Besides, he had already spoke about it with Bard and it would be hypocritical of his part to still be uptight about the situation.  
  
“They could.” Frodo answered. “Strangers too can have sex with each other.” Thranduil nodded at that while the young boy sat next to him.  
  
“Ah, yes. In the brothel I used to have sex with multiple strangers.” Bilbo shifted on his seat. “Does that mean that Bard and I are friends?”  
  
“Well, it would be strange at this point to not be.” said Bilbo, eating a biscuit. “It’s been a year, Thranduil. I am pretty sure there is a relationship of some sorts there.”    
  
“And what’s the difference between friends and what you have if friends can have sex?”  
  
“There are friends who prefer not to do it. It all depends on the individual.” said Thorin, not wanting to get into the conversation but he caved. “It’s hard to define these two subjects because they are not an object but a process—”  
  
“Please, do not mention Aristotle.” said Bilbo, pouting and Thorin sighed.  
  
“Well, he does have a sort of definition for it, love.”  
  
“It’s too early for philosophy.” it was almost time for lunch but Bilbo wasn’t fond of philosophy.    
  
“Look,” Thorin faced Thranduil. “in my book friendship is purer than love but together make the perfect relationship. For example, one of my best friends is called Dwalin—he lives in the capital—but I wouldn’t have a _romantic_ relationship with him comparing my friendship with Bilbo. He is my best friend too,” Bilbo went and grabbed Thorin’s hands and caressed it. “but I love him as a _romantic_ partner and hence why he is my husband and not Dwalin.”  
  
“That would have been a funny wedding.” chuckled Bilbo. There were still a few doubts in Thranduil’s mind but he was slowly putting the pieces together. “But again, Thranduil, each love is different because each person is different. There are people who love each other romantically but don’t have sex as the same as... well, strangers who have sex with other strangers without having _feelings_ towards the other. It’s a very complicated thing to explain, if I’m being honest.”    
  
“So... Bard is my... friend who has a sexual relationship with me but we are not strangers but he isn’t my husband either... what do you call that?”    
  
“A lover.” said Bilbo, blushing.  
  
  
  
When the conversation was over, the four of them went to the door since they are going to the cabin to have a lovely evening with Bard and his family. But Thranduil stopped before heading out.  
  
“Is Frodo not coming?” he asked and Thorin looked away. Bilbo fidgeted with his fingers.    
  
“It’s all right.” said Frodo standing up. “I am aware of what I am and the baggage that comes with it.” Bilbo felt horrible.     
  
“But you’re my friend.” said Thranduil and Bilbo felt like his chest was about to burst open. “I am sure that Bilbo and Thorin have their reasons,” he faced the two men, his eyes showing no emotion but the message was clear. “but it would bring me joy to have you there.”  
  
“Fine.” said Thorin as he walked out.    
  
  
  
As they got closer to the cabin, Thranduil noticed that all the lights were out but he could still hear their heart beats. All of them were beating fast and as he used his infrared vision to see that they were all hiding. Hiding from what?  
  
“Something’s wrong...” whispered Thranduil as his steps went faster.    
  
“Thranduil, slow down!” yelled Bilbo. “Wait! Tilda!” he yelled to the girl because she ran until she caught up with him.    
  
When Thranduil opened the door, he was ready to fight. When the blackness greeted him, someone turned on the lights and yelled: “Surprise!” as they threw confetti at him and cheered.  
  
Tilda exclaimed with delight and ran towards Bard. He lifted her up in the hair and gave her kisses all over her face, making her giggle. Maybe this time she might get a decent birthday party. The gods only know she deserves it.  
  
Bain placed a party hat on Tilda and then placed one on Thranduil, who was still confused. Why didn’t Bard told him about the party for Tilda?    
  
“Happy birthday, Thranduil.” said Bain as he gave him a hug.    
  
“I don’t have a birthday.” said Thranduil still scanning for anything unusual.  
  
Tilda came and hugged Thranduil’s waist. “Of course you do, silly! We share the same one!”  
  
Bard walked towards Thranduil and dusted off some confetti off his dress shirt. “It was Sigrid’s idea.” Sigrid looked up and gave him a small smile. For Thranduil, it meant something big because out of the three children, she was the one with the most distance.    
  
She was used to Thranduil by now and she had to come with the fact that her father was having a very complicated relationship with an ELF but he seemed happy. On those work days that they came in late, she would peek out from the window and see Bard smiling. What kind of daughter would take that away from his father? Besides, Thranduil, as odd as he was, he was gentle with them.    
  
He was family now.  
  
“I made the cakes!” said Bain taking Thranduil by the arm and pulling him into the kitchen. On the table there were two cakes, one had the icing pale blue since that was Tilda’s favorite color and the other was light green. “It was kind of hard making a cake that you could eat—even with the instructions and ingredients, but I managed! Of course, I didn’t taste it but I hope you like it.”    
  
Thranduil looked at the cake in wonder. Never has he received such a gift and it was all for him. The ELF looked at the human kid and placed his hand on his head. It was a gesture that he had seen Bard do on multiple occasions and it seemed that Bain liked it. A bright smile appeared on the kid’s face and Thran’s smile softened.    
  
The dark thoughts started to creep up his mind but Thranduil pushed them away. Not tonight. Tonight, is of celebration. He knew what birthdays meant and to have one felt splendid.    
  
Bard went to Thorin and Bilbo and looked at Frodo, who just stood there, looking around. With one look from Thorin, he knew not to ask but he was curious. To think that Bilbo brought back to life a human with the ELF technology. Was Frodo half machine? Can he fight like Thranduil? All sorts of questions he had asked in his mind and Thorin could tell.  
  
  
  
They sang Tilda and Thranduil the happy birthday song and then they started eating cake. Thran gave a piece to Frodo from his plate and Frodo thanked him.    
  
“It’s quite delicious,” said Frodo as he took another bite. Bain was confused as to why this new person was eating a cake made only for Thranduil but when he heard those words he smiled.    
  
“I have never had cake but the fact that I do wish to continue eating means that it’s good, correct?” Bain blushed and Bard messed his hair as he laughed.    
  
Then the presents came.    
  
First Thranduil gave his to Tilda. It was a new set of clothes for her doll and a doll house. Tilda squealed in happiness! She gave Thranduil a kiss with some frosting on the cheek and then continued eating her cake. Bard went and gave Thranduil a napkin but he refused.    
  
“It would be rude of me to wipe a kiss from her.” and Bard laughed.    
  
The rest of them gave their gifts to Tilda. Most of them were socks and clothes but they all knew who was the winner. Bard went and gave her a box. She took it and opened it and blinked.  
  
“I know I couldn’t give you the present that you wanted from last year since Thranduil beat me to it but... I hope you like this.” he smiled.  
  
Tilda placed it on her lap and saw how the album was filled with photos of her mother and father, all happy with younger versions of her siblings. They all looked so happy and it saddened her that she couldn’t remember well her mother. In the back of her mind she did remember giggles and tender touches but there was also gray and cold when the inevitable happened.  
  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” said Bard when he noticed that she was trying to hold back her tears. She shook her head but Bard took her in his arms and she hugged him. “There, there. It’s okay to cry. Hey, why don’t you go and give your gift to Thran?” he said softly and Tilda nodded, rubbing her eyes.  
  
When she came back, still red and wet she walked towards Thranduil with something behind her back. For the first time, Tilda felt intimidated by Thranduil. Looking up at this man who looked like doll made her feel a bit embarrassed with her gift. He had gotten something marvelous but she… was only a kid.  
  
“Go on, love.” gestured Bard, encouraging her.    
  
“Umm...” she fidgeted, her face getting redder. “I don’t have money like da’ but,” Tilda extended her hand and showed Thranduil a piece of white paper with some drawings. Thranduil examined it, turning it from side to side.  
  
“That’s us.” said Thranduil and Tilda was happy that he could tell who was who.    
  
“Ujumm!” she back to her normal self. She sniffled as she moved closer and point who was who. “It is a family portrait. That’s me holding your hand and next to me is Sigrid and Bain and the other one who is holding your other hand is da’.” Bard tried his best not to smile as he took another big chunk of cake, avoiding eye contact. “And from Heaven is ma’ smiling at us.”    
  
Thranduil looked closely at the drawing, taking every last bit of detail into his memory. Then he kneeled in front of her and hugged her. His chest no longer hurt but there was still something there. “Thank you,” he said.    
  
“You’re welcome!” she said hugging him back, giggling.  
  
“My turn!” said Bain as he handed the gift to Thranduil.  
  
It went like that until it was time to go home. Bain had gotten him a tiny but classic novella called _The Little Prince_ and said that it’s really good read while Sigrid got him a pen set since she noticed that he likes to write and draw things. It was simply lovely.    
  
The whole day with them was simply lovely.  
  
  
  
When the kids went to sleep, Bard knocked on Thranduil's door. His heart was beating fast. He really didn’t know what he was doing but it didn’t feel right to just go to sleep.    
  
Thranduil opened the door, Bain’s book in his hand.    
  
“Can I come in?” asked Bard and Thranduil let him in.    
  
“Is everything alright? Your heart seems to be beating quite fast.” Bard blushed at the exposure. He hadn’t gotten used to the fact that Thranduil can read everything his body does.    
  
“Yes. Yes.” Bard bit his lip and moved around the room.    
  
It didn’t feel like a dusty attic anymore. Thranduil (with the help of the children) made it into a cozy room. The window had a lovely drape, he finally had a bed with a bed frame and some drawers. In a tight corner there was a dresser with his clothes and there was even a night stand with a lap (though, we all know Thranduil doesn’t need it.) and next to it was Tilda’s drawing.    
  
“Did you finish it?” asked Bard, avoiding the reason he decided to come here.    
  
“Yes. I’ve read it ten time already.” Bard’s eyes winded and he couldn’t help but chuckle.    
  
“I assume you like it then?” Thranduil looked at the cover and nodded. “I remember when I first read it and _then_ saw the movies. My gods! How I cried!” he chuckled again.    
  
“Yes. It’s quite the bittersweet book.” the tone was sad. Then he sat on the edge of the table and asked Bard to sit next him.  
  
When he did, Bard swallowed and continued with the conversation. “What’s your favorite character?”  
  
“All of them, actually. I could never hate something that Bain gave me.”  
  
“That’s not what I—even the Businessman?” Thranduil nodded. “Well, mine is the fox. He actually helped me with my grief. Anyway, don’t speed read it. Enjoy it.” he stood up but Thranduil stopped him.  
  
“Wait. Tell me your experience.” Bard hesitated... he was getting really tired of second guessing and contradicting himself. “How did it help you?” Thranduil needed to know. If it helped Bard then it can help him when the inevitable comes.    
  
Bard took a deep breath and sat next to him again. “He said...” he closed his eyes and crossed his arms to think. Thranduil offered him the book but Bard declined. “I want to test my memory.” he shook his head at his own stubbornness and tried again. “ _’And... And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.’_ ” Bard opened one eye and looked at the book. “Did I get it right?” Thranduil nodded with a small smile and Bard made a fist in the air as a gesture of victory.    
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Bard scratched his face. “Well, that even if the person isn’t present doesn’t mean that they are truly gone because they are here.” he placed his hand on his chest. “The fox also mentions that before meeting The Little Prince, the field of wheats didn’t mean nothing but that now the color will remind him of the boy and that makes him happy. I see her in my son’s freckles, in Sigrid’s scolding voice and in Tilda’s brown eyes. They are proof that we were unique to each other and that makes _me_ happy.” _and lonely_ , he thought but he decided not to voice it out.    
  
Thranduil let his upper body hit the bed and looked at the cover of the book, The Little Prince all alone in an empty planet. “I changed my mind. I have a favorite character now.” Bard looked at Thranduil and suddenly he felt tired. “The Little Prince.”  
  
“Oh. Why?”  
  
“Because even though he went on the journey, he gets back with his Rose. I envy him.” Bard laid next to him and looked at the cover.  
  
“You should see the movie from the year 2015. It’s superbly satisfyingly sad but has a good ending.” he sighed. “Such a good movie.” Bard turned to his side, facing Thranduil. “So, I couldn’t get you a gift because most the money were spent on decorations and ingredients so...” Get it together Bard! “I guess you can do anything for the night...?” Bard was blushing fiercely now.  
  
“Oh.” the anticipation was killing Bard. “Anything I want?” Bard made a simple nod. Thranduil turned to his side and pushed back a strand of dark brown hair. “Can I kiss you?” Bard gave another simple nod.    
  
Thranduil got closer and caressed Bard’s neck and pressed his lips softly, waiting for Bard to respond. With a simple and small push Bard deepened the kiss. Thranduil’s hand pulled Bard’s waist as they roamed each other's mouth. It was so inviting that Bard’s head was going crazy. They have only done _it_ one more time after Thranduil apologized with the roses and after that, life continued and both of them were too busy to even think about sex. But tonight was special.    
  
“Will you spend the night with me?” asked Thranduil. Bard nodded as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was coming out of Thranduil’s room to the children when the morning comes. Thranduil moved and positioned himself on the bed and went under the covers while Bard crawled over to him. “Can we stay like this all night?” Thranduil had lowered himself a bit and placed his cheek on Bard’s chest. The beating of his heart made the ELF shiver.    
  
Bard wondered if they were going to do _it_ but seeing Thranduil with his eyes closed, cuddled up in his arms and breathing profoundly made it seemed like they were lovers. A smile appeared in his face as he kissed Thranduil’s forehead.    
  
“Good night, Thran.” and then Bard went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Bard woke up when he didn’t feel Thranduil beside him.    
  
His eyes adjusted to the darkness and ended up turning on the lap beside him. Thran was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he should get some water since his throat became dry all of a sudden.    
  
When he walked down, he saw that Thranduil was standing in front of the opened door. “Thran?” he called and the ELF looked back.    
  
In front of him there were two figures in the darkness. With a limited sighted, Bard went and turned on the lights. He saw a man and a woman, equally beautiful and equally stoic. One had blonde and long hair with blue eyes—he looked almost like Thran, while the other was a woman with long and red hair.    
  
“Thran, who are these people?” but neither payed attention to the human.    
  
“It’s time, Thranduil, model G-G-I-10.” said the woman and the other man followed.  
  
“We have come to reclaim you.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were only a few scenes of Barduil but this NEEDED to happen to continue with the story.  
> Tell me what you think!


	6. The Memories Stored In Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gods!  
> It's the final chapter!  
> I am so sad but so happy that I got to give them an ending!  
> This chapter is way longer than the rest because there were things that I had to explain and I hope that's ok.  
> Please, if you have any questions just ask me.  
> I really hope this chapter was worth waiting for.  
> Enjoy!

_Da’?_  

Sigrid?  

 _Da’... please..._  

Bain? What’s wrong, son? 

 _We_ _beg_ _you..._  

Tilda? Where are you? Why everything is black? 

 _Please..._  

Who? 

Bard was sitting in the dining room, his family eating beside him. Laughter filled his ears and he couldn’t help but smile at such beautiful scenery. The light hit them just right, their brown hairs glowing like halos and their eyes showing genuine happiness. 

The smell of the food filled his nostrils as a pair of slender hands placed the turkey on top of the table.  

As he tried to stand up to cut the meat, he saw that a seat was empty. “Where is Tilda?” Bain and Sigrid looked at one another.  

“She is not here yet,” said Bain as he took a spoon full of mash potato. “But she should be here any minute.” 

“Where is she?” he asked. Tilda couldn’t be outside? Was she alone? 

“Tilda will soon be here,” said Sigrid as she took a sip of her water. “She’s fine.” she continued when she saw the worry in her father’s face. No one answered his question.  

“Is she alone?” both his children shook his head.  

“Far from that!” replied Bain. “She is in good company. All of us were.” Sigrid nodded. 

What? 

“I should fetch her.” but he didn’t move from the seat. Neither of his children moved either. Why couldn’t he move his legs?  

“Da’, relax. Soon we’ll all be together.” said Sigrid.  

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sigrid and Bain’s eyes widened in delight. Bard wanted to get up and get the door but he couldn’t move. It was as if he was glued to the chair. Part of him was enjoying the evening but the other part was telling him to get up. But he just couldn’t. 

Someone knocked again. 

Bard was getting desperate.  

“Is someone going to get that?” he asked, chuckling nervously. A hand caressed his shoulders but he couldn’t see who it was. 

Someone opened the door and two voices giggled. There was a brief talk until there was a flash of white hair from the corner of his eyes. Bard blinked and there she was, little Tilda with a wide smile on her face. 

“Da’!” she exclaimed while sitting next to him “I’ve missed you!” 

Bard smiled and extended his hand, Tilda grabbed it. “Love, what are you talking about? We celebrated your birthday yesterday.” 

“Oh, no. That was a  _long_  time ago.” said a familiar voice. “We are way past spring.”  

Bard blinked in confusion. That didn’t seem right. It was yesterday that we all celebrated Tilda’s and— He knew that there was another person in that birthday party but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Bard closed his eyes and remembered the evening. There were Bain and Sigrid, Tilda jumping into his arms, Bilbo and Thorin and  _The Little Prince_... huh? 

“The Little Prince...” he whispered. Why was  _The Little Prince_  blowing the candles with Tilda? 

“Such a lovely book.” Bard opened his eyes and saw his wife on the other side of the table. “Such a sad one too. It did help you a lot, my love.” she gave him a warm smile. A sudden wave of nostalgia crashed over him but he didn’t understand why.  

“We missed you so much, da’” said Bain.  

“We all did.” said his mother. “But we must enjoy this while we can, children.” their children looked sad for a moment.  

“But I just got here,” said Tilda, her voice cracking a bit.  

Her mother smiled a tender one. “I know, little one. But this is temporary. I am sure your father understands that.” Bard cocked his head a bit at those words. “We must all be patient.” 

Something was not right and Bard was trying his best to figure out what. Why such a beautiful scene felt out of place for him. Like the corners of a jigsaw puzzle that didn’t fit but had the same colors. Something was missing.  _Someone_  was missing. Why couldn’t he enjoy this anymore? Why was his mind somewhere else? 

His wife looked at him with a well-known gaze. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time in many years. But there she was! Her face was just as he remembered... wait, why did it feel like he  _shouldn’t_  be seeing his wife.  

“You know why, my love.” Bard looked at her. “This is what you’ve always wanted. For the five of us to be together but I cannot allow you.” her tone was sad and his heart felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces. “I am sure you can understand.” 

“No, I do not.” 

“Da’, it’s time for you to wake up,” said Sigrid, her eyes misty.  

“Wake up? But I am awake.” Bain shook his head. 

“No. Wake up, da’” he said. 

“You guys are being silly. Are you pranking me? I am awake! I can see everything clearly.” all of them went silent and shared glances.  

“Da’...” said Tilda, her little hand on top of his big one, her tiny thumb caressing his skin. “The Little Prince is waiting for his Rose.” Bard looked into her eyes. Those weren’t the eyes of a nine-year-old. They held knowledge and maturity. Never has he seen something like that.  

“What a cruel fate, my love. I do hold him close to my heart.” said his wife. “Do not resent Pinocchio for looking for another alternative,” she stood up and walked towards him. His children stood up too and she offered her hand. Her wedding ring still on her finger. “since he can never be a real boy.” Bard took her hand. But he couldn’t feel it. “Now it’s time for Geppetto—his family to...” but he couldn’t hear what she said. It was as if she was whispering.  

“What?” finally he stood up. His body felt so heavy. “What did you say?” 

She opened her mouth to speak again but it was as if she was mute.  

All of them gathered to the door and Sigrid opened it. He could see the forest but it wasn’t cold. He thought it would be cold. His wife hugged him and kissed him on the lips. “Live, my love. Take this opportunity to live the best life you can.” 

“But I am living it,” he said, afraid for some reason. Afraid that he wouldn’t see them anymore. He was desperate now. 

“This is a gift from us,” said Bain. “A gift for him too.” 

“It’s what you two deserve,” said Sigrid. “It’s what we want for you.” 

“Honor us, da’.” said little Tilda. “Honor us with all your might.” what strange words this little one just said.  

Bard’s wife placed her hand on his chest and pushed him slightly. He took a step back but he pushed back. No.  

“ _I’ll tell you a secret_ ,” his wife said, pushing him a little bit more. “ _a very simple secret:_ ” in Bard’s mind a flash of The Little Prince appeared. He appeared from the woods, how he looked at the night sky, how he slept on the couch and took a home in his attic. Bard look behind his wife towards the tiny hall that led to that room. She chuckled. “but you already know it, don’t you?”  

Suddenly he felt three other hands on his chest and with a final push, he stepped out his house and a bright light blinded him.  

 _We love you..._  

 

Bard’s eyes slowly opened.  

The bright light stung and he had to shut then again.  _What a strange dream_ , he thought. He must have over-slept because it was already past noon. He tried to move his legs but they weren’t responding. His arms felt heavy and he had something inside his mouth. 

A tube was taped over it and he could feel it inside him. Panic took over Bard and he began breathing hard through his nose. Desperation also came and he could hear a beeping sound beeping faster and faster. Was he in a hospital? No, he knew this place. Was this his attic? 

With his heavy hands, he did his best to get the tube out. Bard felt nauseous and, as it slithered out of his mouth, he could feel something else—something liquid coming out of his mouth and nose. He gasped as he hit the floor, covering his side with it, the liquid still oozing from the corners of his lips.  

“Bard.” a voice said from the door.  

His vision was still blurry but he could tell it was a tall man with long and yellow hair.  

Bard wanted to ask who the person was but his throat was so sore that when he tried, it was as if a frog was stuck in there. The man walked and placed Bard’s arm around his neck and helped him up. His legs felt too heavy to move them and painful too. 

“Relax,” the man said, almost like a whisper. There was a sense of calmness with his touch and the sense of danger subsided. When Bard sat on the bed, his body felt to one side and a pair of hands caught him. He really didn’t feel like himself. “I need to bathe you and cloth you first.” the man wouldn’t meet his eyes. His face didn’t show any type of emotion but for some reason, Bard could tell that there was tension and something else. “I’ll be right back.” 

The man left the room, leaving Bard alone again.  

Slowly his sight became less blurry and saw that he was in fact in his attic but it was like a different version of it. He recognized the structure but it was as if it had been remodeled. It felt so foreign to him. 

He touched his head and a scream echoed in his mind. It made him hiss and his hand jerked away. There was something missing. Why couldn’t he remember much? Bard looked around again until he saw a boy with curly dark hair, looking at him from the door. He did look very familiar.  

His lips moved but again, it hurt to even try and speak. 

“Bard,” the young lad said as he entered. In his arms he was carrying a set of clothes and in the other a bowl with warm water and a towel. “you are so confused.” not  _must be_ but  _are_. “I am going to clean you a bit until we can get you in the shower.” Bard protested. “It’s okay.” the young lad reassured. “Drink this,” he took a bottle from his back pocket and gave it to him. It looked like honey but it was grayer. “It will help you with your sore throat.” 

Bard took it and opened it as best as he could. His hands trembled when he placed the opening on his lips. He could still taste the awfulness of the liquid he had just puked but the sweetness of the thick slipslop felt like true heaven. He finished it in one gulped and he wanted more.  

He could feel his throat healing. 

The young lad pushed the towel inside the warm water and started cleaning his sides. “N-No—” not healed quite enough. He stopped. 

“I need to get you this off of you.” but he didn’t argue any longer and offered Bard the towel. “Get it off of you. Trust me.” Bard took the towel and nodded. It was a bit hard since his arms trembled.  

Then the young went out and came back with a mop and a bucket of water.  

“S-Stop—Stoh-p" why was this kid cleaning  _his_  house.  

“It’s quite alright. Let me do this.” 

“Frodo?” Bard looked back and saw the tall man again. This time he had a better view. “I’ll take it from here.” Frodo nodded and left. 

Frodo... Bilbo’s... nephew... things were coming back to him. Slowly but surely. Bard looked at the man and took the towel from his hands and cleaned his mouth. He wanted to protest but there the sense of calmness came again. The tension was there but he could  _trust_  him.  

The man’s eyes met Bard’s. “You have questions, yes?” Bard nodded slowly. “How...” the man hesitated. “How much do you remember?”  

Bard’s eyes looked down as he tried. “Pain...” he hissed as he touched his head again. Bard tried again as he closed his eyes but there was the scream again. “Sc-Screa-hms...” The man looked at him again. 

“I see...” he bent down and grabbed one of Bard’s legs. Bard blushed and tried to move it away but his legs weren't responding. “I am going to massage them until you regain your mobility. The joints need to loosen up more."  

Bard was mortified. Nothing was making sense to him.  

The man took Bard’s knee and pushed it until Bard winced in pain. He did that which each one until Bard could move them a bit. Then the man’s fingers went to his ankle, moving the foot in circular motions.  

“Can you wiggle your toes?” Bard tried and there was a bit of a twitch. The man let out arelievedd smile and Bard had a flash of that same smile. Did he know him? “Good.” he stood up. “After we shower you—” Bard shook his head. “We need to get you cleaned.” his deep voice made Bard shiver a bit. “Let me help you.” 

Those icy blue eyes were looking at him as if they had known Bard all his life. There was a familiarity in them and it made Bard swallow a bit—which made him wince. He wanted to drink that liquid again. It gave him energy and it made him feel less uncomfortable.  

Bard nodded.  

“Thank you,” the man stood up and gave him a small smile. “After the shower, Frodo has to do a check up on you and see where you’re at. I’ll be right back.”  

Right before the tall man walked, Bard grabbed his wrist and looked at it, examined it as if it was his own. This hand had  _touched_  him before... “N-Nahme?”  

The way the man looked at him, made his chest hurt. It was a sadness that it was so deep that it made Bard shudder. He didn’t want this beautiful man to look at him this way. Why was it so important to him that this man smile?  

The man squeezed his hand a bit. Why did it felt so  _right_? “Thranduil” he said and suddenly the pain came back but not as much as before.  

And this time the scream wasn’t a full shrill of suffering and pain. It was a word. It was a name.  

 _THRANDUIL!_  

And now something else was added to the scream... a loud and piercing  _bang_! 

 

After the awkward bath, Bard wasn’t allowed to roam his own home. He would have protested more if it wasn’t for the fact he wasn’t fully recovered. To be ordered like that sent a few red flags here and there.  

His voice was returning as the days passed and the limp was subsiding. It was a matter of time before he could actually move around his home. One thing was for sure, though. He missed his kids.  

He could hear giggles and tiny footsteps running around and it was so odd for them to not come through the door. Maybe they were busy with school but to not visit his dad after whatever accident he had? Was Thranduil preventing them to come up the attic? 

There was a knock on the door and Bard turned from the window and told them to come in. Frodo entered with a tray of food and a bottle of the sweet slipslop that he just couldn’t get enough off. He swore that that thing must be magic because the more he drank it, the more he felt like himself. 

“How’s...” he cleared his throat. “How’s Bilbo?” Frodo placed the tray on the small table, next to the bed.  

“He is fine.”  

“Thorin?” Bard slowly walked towards the food and took the bottle. After taking a sip, he placed it down and looked at the young lad. “Is he giving you... hell for... coming here?” 

Frodo shook his head. “Time for me to check your vitals.” Bard sat on the bed and let Frodo examine him. He figured, after these few days, that Frodo—giving his condition—wanted to be a little bit like his uncle.  

But he couldn’t help but wonder why wasn’t Bilbo doing this? He might be a scientist but he is the closest thing to a doctor in this town.  

“As expected, you are recovering swiftly.” he was pleased with himself but it didn’t show much on his face.  

“I’ve been meaning to ask but... are my kids okay?” Frodo stopped suddenly what he was doing. “I haven’t seen them and I just want to check up on them.”  

Frodo looked at Bard, his eyes casting a shadow of something. Something that made Bard nervous and the fact that he can’t remember what happened made it worse.  

“Did something... happen to them... during the accident?” Frodo blinked and shook his head.  

Whatever was the accident (since they didn’t explain what happened) that left him like that, tubbed and in a coma, made him question if something similar had happened to them... or worse. He could feel his heart beating faster, he wanted to run and check through the house until he found them. Hug them and kiss them.  

“Then when can... I see them?” Bard tried his best to suppress the pain.  

“When you feel better.”  

“But I am... better.” 

“It’s not my place.” 

“Excuse me?” Bard scoffed. “I am... the owner of this house and... I demand to see my children!” the desperation and panic infused into anger. He could feel a power wanted to come out of his body. His body felt very hot all of a sudden—like a boiling pot on the last second before exploding, throwing it’s inside all over the place. 

“You’re not ready.”  

Bard took a step closer and Frodo took a step back. The sudden urge to take him by the neck was overpowering his logic and reason. He didn’t care who Frodo was. He didn’t care that he was Bilbo’s nephew. Frodo was hiding something from him and he could tell. It was as clear as day. Bard was never sure about something until now. He  _knew_. 

“Bard...” Bard cast a shadow over Frodo. "Don’t do this.” 

“Where... are they?” but Frodo wouldn’t answer.  

The pain came back—the scream came back and it made Bard stagger back. Frodo took his arm but Bard jerked it away. He didn’t want to be touched. He just wanted to see his children.  

“Bard, sit down. This is what I mean when I said you are not ready.” Frodo took a few steps closer and touched his forehead. He felt calm again... what was happening? 

“I just...” his voice cracked but not because it hurt. “I just want to... see them.” Frodo nodded as he took his hand away.  

“You just have to wait a little bit more. Trust me.” there was a warning in his tone. “You  _have_  to be more stable.” 

 

Bard couldn’t sleep very well. 

It was something he had realized right after his coma. He could get like three hours of sleep (sometimes less) and it felt like his whole body was full of energy. Like one would feel at one o’clock on the afternoon after a good night rest but for Bard, it was three in the morning.  

This meant that he was alone with his thoughts.   

He wondered about his accident, about his family and about the tall man called Thranduil. If he had to be honest, he thought about him the same as he thought about his children. It was as if he had known him before but there was something blocking it. There were gaps in his memories.  

Plus, where was this guy sleeping? 

Bard stood up at the realization. 

“Is this guy...” he whispered. It didn’t hurt as much this time. “sleeping in my room?” The fact that it took this much to realize it made him very embarrassed. His brain was working so slow—he really needed more of that slipslop.  

Bard stood up and went to the door.  

He knew he shouldn’t go down unless it's for a bath but he had to check around. If the attic, of all places, was remodeled then what about his home? How long was in that coma for this to happen?  

His hand reached for the doorknob. 

Why was he hesitating? This was his home! He worked to maintain it! 

Bard took a deep breath and opened it. At that moment Thranduil appeared as he went up the stairs, scaring Bard. He let a yelp and the sudden rush made him dizzy. Quickly, Thranduil grabbed his arm and waist, pulling him closer to his body. Bad blushed but he didn’t have quite the strength to move back. 

“Are you alright?”  he asked, looking down at Bard, who nodded. “Where were you going?” 

“Bathroom.” it came out more like a question. Thranduil looked at him up and down when he let him go with a  _hm_  sound. Did he realize that Bard was lying? 

“All right.” he stepped away from the door.  

Bard stepped outside but stopped. He could feel Thranduil’s gaze on him. “Thranduil?”  

“Yes?” 

Bard turned his head but looked down, trying to figure out how to ask him. “Am... I being... held hostage?” 

For the first time, Bard saw some sort of reaction from the man. It was surprise and it made him look a bit  _human_. “Absolutely not but I can guess why you would think that.” Thranduil sat on the edge of Bard’s bed. “Frodo told me about what happened between you too.” 

“I lost my temper. He wouldn’t... tell me about my children.” Thranduil didn’t say anything. “Look,” he rushed towards the blonde man. “I don’t care what... you do to me—just—” 

“Bard,” Thranduil shook his head and let out a deep sigh. “I would never hurt your family. You don’t remember what happened but...” Bard took a step forward.  

“Tell me... please...” 

“Look, there are things that I can’t just  _tell_  you. I know for a fact that whatever you want to know will not be to your liking—” 

“So, my family...  _is_  hurt!” 

Another deep sigh. “Bard... please, believe me when I say that no harm has fallen upon your family. Not one that would prevent them from enjoying a normal life. Once you can speak normally, regain your strength I will show you that your children, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda, are.” Thranduil stood up. “I would never hurt you or them—not in a million years.” the way he looked at Bard... why was every fiber of his being telling him to trust Thranduil? Why? “Do you still want to go to the restroom?” Bard blushed.  

“I’ll be alright.” 

Thranduil nodded. “Soon you’ll visit your friend Bilbo.” another sad tone. Then before leaving, he hesitated to place his hand on Bard’s shoulder. As if it might hurt  _him_. “The last thing I wish to do it to inflict on you any type of pain but all the years that I’ve been alive I’ve come to the realization that there are things that out of my control.” then he closed the door. 

 

Four weeks passed and Bard was fully recovered. 

He didn’t have the limp, he could talk without pausing from the pain. The scream was still there and he decided to leave it in the meantime. The headaches caused by it made him dizzy and Bard didn’t want that. Bard wanted to be in his best self so that he could see his family. 

A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts and saw Frodo, with the bottle of Bard’s favorite slipslop.  

Bard thought that this day would make his companions more joyful but it was actually the opposite. Both of them had agreed to the fact that his children weren’t in any danger but there were questions that they didn’t answer and when they did it was in a way that would satisfy Bard but would change the subject. 

“Would you be so kind as to fallow me?” asked Frodo and Bard nodded. 

When they walked down the room, Bard was welcomed by the scent of roses. That’s when he saw it, his living room covered in bouquets of roses.  _The Little Prince is waiting for his Rose_ _,_ said a tiny voice in his head.  

Thranduil was sitting but stood up as he saw Bard. There were a few instances that Bard had seen some sort of emotion coming from the man. He found him mysterious but not enough to alarm him. Thranduil has always been gentle and kind to him and Bard didn’t know  _why_... will he find out today? But as he stood, he fidgeted with his fingers. He seemed  _nervous._  

Frodo walked past Bard and went to the door. “I’m going home. I’ll leave you two alone.” but Thranduil placed his hand on Frodo’s shoulder, their eyes locking in a very intimate way. Bard felt his hands going into fists but then relaxed them when he realized what he was doing. After a few seconds, Frodo said. “Very well...” and then headed for the door. 

Bard chuckled nervously when they were alone. “Can we end this mystery game?” 

“That’s fair.” Thranduil just stood there, looking down. “Do you... like the roses?”  

Bard’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes.” he whispered.  

A smile of relief was formed, followed by a shaky breath. “Would you do me the honor of sitting with me?” Bard nodded and sat in the couch. Not his couch—this one was way nicer. This just added to the question about how long he was in a coma.  

Thranduil took a deep breath.  

“What I am about to tell you will not be easy on you and there is no wrong reaction. I had enough time to come up with multiple scenarios on to how you would react and some, even though they are painful to me, I have accepted them as possible realities.” 

Bard swallowed hard.  

“Please... whatever it is, there is more agony in not knowing.” Thranduil nodded. 

“I could... show you.” Bard looked at him confused.  

“Show me?” did he have a tape of the accident?  

Thranduil nodded. “I am an ELF—I have the capacity to transfer information to others. This bit of is going to sound... impossible to you.” Bard waited. “The accident that put you in a coma was...” Thranduil took a moment. "partly my fault.” Bard sucked a breath but listened. Something inside him was telling him to listen to everything this man was going to say. “That accident—that trauma to the head caused you to be in a coma for a very long time.”  

“For how many months?”  

“Years, Bard.” how could that be possible? A coma patient shouldn’t be able to even walk after a short period of time of recovery.  

“The trauma was a bullet through the brain.” Bard felt numbed but for some reason, his hands were shaking. Did Thranduil shot him? “I tried to save you but I was too late. I couldn’t... lose you.”  

Instinctively Bard touched his head. “But how am I still alive?”  

“Bilbo. I begged Bilbo to save you... no matter the cost.” Bard shook his head. 

“What about my children? Were they in danger?” Bard wanted to remain calm but he just couldn’t. 

“For a short period of time, yes but they were fine afterward. I made sure no harm would fall upon them.” Bard could feel his tears rising up. They were fine. Whatever it happened, it only happened to Bard and he was so okay with that. “Also, your children helped convince Bilbo to save you.” 

“But why didn’t you send me to a hospital?” 

“Because... Bard... you  _died_.” 

How could Bard explain how he felt at that moment. It was as if he felt every emotion in the planet but the overwhelming of it all made his mind numb him in order to protect him. It was like seeing something from a movie screen—you are there, watching but you are not participating.  

“Died? But... I am here. I am alive.” 

“Yes. Yes you are.” 

Bard raised his hand as he placed two and two together. Thorin’s story came back to him—how they “saved” Frodo after he drowned, Thranduil saying  _I begged Bilbo to save you... no matter the cost_ and—a voice echoed in his head again,  _d_ _o_ _not resent Pinocchio for looking for another alternative_ _since can never be a real boy._ _Now it’s time for Geppetto—his family to_ _give up his flesh for wood._  

He looked at his hands.  

“Show me,” Bard whispered, tears rolling down. “Show me, Thranduil.” 

Thranduil moved closer and took Bard’s hand. “Every inch of my body can store any time of information in a variety of ways.” Thranduil’s hands felt so warm... so inviting. “But I decided to store these years' worth of memories—of footage in the only place I know they deserve to be.” slowly, he placed Bard’s hand on his chest... he could feel his beating heart. “Are you ready, Bard?” 

Bard nodded, looking into Thranduil’s blue eyes.  

“Close your eyes, take a deep breath and don’t fight me. It will feel like tiny ants tickling every atom of your being.” Bard took a deep breath and felt it.  

His instinct was to retreat and reject but he held onto Thranduil’s words. It felt like another person was getting inside of him, making his inside their home. Bard has never felt this type of intimacy—not even with his late wife. No... that’s not fair. What they had was different but beautiful none the less. 

What he felt with his wife was like being in a field of flowers on a perfect spring day, their scents relaxing him, her laughter and smile brighter than sky, bird, and butterflies flying freely. It was the warm touch of her body that made it felt like home, but with Thranduil—with this man felt floating in a river of nebulas. A vast of different colors and shapes, the stars giving life to the endless blackness of the universe and shooting stars flashing before his eyes, their hands intertwined like lovers do, not wanting to ever let go.  

With every second that passed—that every memory was being shared with Bard, Thranduil could see how his expression turned from serious, from shock, from anguish and then to sadness. His eyes opened, fresh tears rolling down his tanned cheeks, his cry echoing through the renovated cabin. His hand clenched Thranduil’s dress shirt and Thranduil pulled him into a hug.  

Bard’s scream of anguish took over the cabin. 

This is what he saw: 

 

“Thran?” he called and the ELF looked back.     
   
In front of him, there were two figures in the darkness. With a limited sighted, Bard went and turned on the lights. He saw a man and a woman, equally beautiful and equally stoic. One had blonde and long hair with blue eyes—he looked almost like Thran, while the other was a woman with long red hair.     
   
“Thran, who are these people?” but neither paid attention to the human.     
   
“It’s time, Thranduil, model G-G-I-10.” said the woman and the other man followed.   
   
“We have come to reclaim you.”   

Thranduil just stood there, looking at both of them. He could see clearly what he was before he met Bard. A slave. The blonde ELF took a step into the house but Thranduil moved so quickly that Bard gasped out of shock when a sudden gust of wind hit his face.  

Now the three of them were outside, a full moon casting light over them.  

“There is no reason to involve them,” said Thranduil as he moved back. The redhead ELF turned around, ignoring Bard and getting a few feet behind Thranduil. “Tell your owner that I will not be reclaimed.”  

“We have been instructed to do so, Thranduil, model G-G-I-10.” said the blond ELF. 

“By who?” 

“By me,” said a voice from the shadows. Smaug appeared through the woods, a smile across his face. Thranduil noticed that he had now golden fangs. “My precious Thranduil, I came to take you home.” he extended his arms, his purple suite wrinkling a bit.  

“I  _am_  home. My time working for you has ended the moment Azog’s bullet pierced my head.” Bard exited the cabin, scared but unsure how to react.  

Smaug laughed, “Do you really think you have a say in this? You are MY PROPERTY!” he yelled making Bard jumped from the sudden scream. The man huffed and then moved a bit the knot from its tie, putting it back to place. “Thranduil, to my side, now,” he said in a very authoritarian tone.  

But Thranduil didn’t move and he could hear the human’s heartbeat rising. 

“I do not follow orders anymore, Smaug.” 

“That is Mr. Gold to you, you disgraceful  _whore_!” he spat. Then he walked towards the blonde ELF and said, “Legolas, your owner gave me permission to give any orders I please so grabbed Thranduil and drag him by any means necessary!” 

“Understood."   

In an instant, Legolas was behind Thranduil, his arm around the neck, locking it in place. But Thranduil took his arm, twisted it and pushed him with a single blow to the chest, sending him a few inches from the red-haired ELF. 

“Tauriel!” yelled Smaug and Tauriel sprinted into action. 

Soon enough both of them were fighting like trained soldiers on a battlefield. Bard got flashes from the war as he watched. It was like lights clashing into one another. All those memories that he tried to suppress were coming back—all those therapy sessions were losing their power over Bard and soon enough he could see himself, fourteen years of age with his weapon and covering from the bombs that the enemy was throwing. 

Legolas joined the fight and now it was one against two but it still looked like Thranduil was at an advantage. He was really a general from a war. 

Bard could see Smaug losing his patience, sweat drops rolling from his forehead and his mouth open as he breathed hard. There was fear also, and it was his own fault. If Thranduil could eliminate these two ELFs then Smaug would have a worse fate than Azog. 

Azog was a job. Azog wasn’t personal but Smaug had ventured into personal territory. 

No one who wronged Angmar and died quickly. 

But the way he saw it, this wasn’t even a fight. It looked like child’s play and Smaug was losing his mind! 

“Da’?” said a tiny voice. Bard looked back at his tiny daughter rubbing her eyes with one eye and holding her doll in the other. “What’s happening?” 

In that instant, Smaug saw how Thranduil’s focus shifted towards the child. “Legolas!” a golden smile spread, finally he was going to win. “Get the child.” 

“No!” Bard tried to shield her but Legolas took him by his shirt, threw him away as if he was a ragged doll and grabbed Tilda, who was screaming her lungs out. 

Thranduil kicked Tauriel in the gut, sending her into the darkness of the woods, making the trees explode by the impact. If it wasn’t because Legolas was beside him now with the girl, he would have been trembling. 

“Thranduil!” Smaug screamed, grabbing Tilda by the arm so hard that it made her scream and cry in pain. Bard coughed through the dirt and tried his best to get up. “If you don’t come with me right now,” Smaug took a gun from behind his pants and pressed the barrel of the gun against her head. “I will paint a pretty picture  _aaaaaall_ over this disgusting place!” Thranduil was breathing hard now. Smaug gasped and then laughed. “Is that... Is that  _fear_  that I see? Oh, my gods! What has this place done to you!?” 

“Let her go,” Thranduil warned.  

“Da’?!” Sigrid and Bain came running and saw what was happening. They screamed when they saw their little sister as a hostage, a gun on her head.  

“Get back!” yelled Bard as he ran towards them. “Get inside and lock yourselves in! Call Bilbo!” Sigrid grabbed Bain by the shirt and closed the door. Why Bilbo? Thranduil needed help and that was the first thing that popped into his head. 

Sigrid took the phone and dialed Bilbo’s phone number. It didn’t occur to her to call the police from the sudden shock and panic. “Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!” 

“Hello...?” answered Bilbo, groggy.  

“Bilbo! Please, help us!” 

“Sigrid! What’s the matter?!” Sigrid could hear Thorin sitting up and asking what was wrong.  

“Tilda is being held hostage! I think there are more ELFs here and Thranduil is fighting them off but they have guns, Bilbo! Bard told me to call you! I am going to call the police!” 

“Wait, Sigr—” then she hung up. 

“Leave her alone... please...” said Thranduil and Smaug was stunned that an ELF was showing this type of emotion. “I’ll go with you... just... let her be. She has nothing to do with my past.”  

Smaug lowered his gun but then pressed it harder, making Tilda yelp in pain. “No! You talk about your past but as long as you have a future, you will never be completely mine!” Smaug clicked the hammer of the gun but someone kicked Legolas at his side, taking his attention away from the girl. 

A black-haired boy was standing right beside him and took his wrist, making Smaug drop the gun and scream in pain. Then he took Tilda and threw her in the air, Thranduil quickly catching her.  

Tauriel came from the woods and walked towards Legolas, who stood up as if nothing had happened. The young man grabbed their arms and looked at them in the eye. Smaug saw how the two ELFs relaxed their stance and looked at Smaug.  

“What is happening...?” he whispered. “What did you do to them!?” 

“I gave them something that they have been missing.” he walked away, going towards Bard, who was holding Tilda in his arms, rocking her until her screams subsided. “A choice.”  

“Who are you?” 

“What are we going to do with him?” Frodo asked but Thranduil wasn’t paying attention to Smaug anymore. He was kneeling, looking at Tilda for any wounds. “She has a dislocated shoulder.”  

“We need to get her to the hospital,” said Bard, kissing her forehead.  

Then a  _bang_  rang in their ears and Thranduil kneeled, his back emitting a bit smoke from the bullet. Tilda screamed his name and another  _bang_  went lose and Thranduil groaned. The fact that it  _hurt_  this time shocked him.  

“Bard...” he whispered. “It... hurts.”  

Smaug had taken the gun and let loose, hitting Thranduil again. “No!” screamed Bard and took Thranduil under him with Tilda as Smaug continued firing like a madman.  

Silence... 

The barrel of Smaug’s gun sizzled and he staggered a bit as he took a better look. The body of Bard Bowman collapse on the dirt. A pool of blood appeared oozing from his head... his eyes open. Thranduil crawled over to Bard... he couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore.  

“No... no no no nonononono...” then Thranduil let out the most painful  _scream_ he has ever made. Tears rolled down as he sobbed and screamed, grabbing Bard’s body. Legolas and Tauriel twitched when the scream reached them. They couldn’t move. They just watched.  

Tilda didn’t know how to react. Her child mind trying to process what just happened. Frodo saw how her mind was about to snap when he grabbed her as she fainted. Sigrid and Bain opened the door and ran towards their father’s body, crying in shock.  

“Take him! What are you two useless bags of wires standing there for!? Take him!” yelled Smaug.  

Frodo gave Tilda to her older sister and stood up when the two ELFs started walking. “You have a choice now,” he said, coming between them and Thranduil. “You can stop this right now. You are beings like me and like Thranduil—there is no reason to continue listening to him or whoever is that you two call  _owner_.” that stopped them. “Look for the word  _freedom_ ,  _free will_ , and  _self-autonomy_. That is what I have and that is Thranduil has... there is no reason why in this world you two can’t have it either.”  

“What are you talking about!?” yelled Smaug. “These two are just  _machines_! Meant to kill and to please  _me_! They are useless without a human!” 

“Untrue!” yelled Frodo.  

“Ca-Can... we d-dress as we like?” asked Tauriel.  

“C-C-Can we... go-go wherever w-w-e want?” asked Legolas. 

“Yes.” 

“Promise?” they both said in unison. 

Frodo came closer. “I promise. No more reboots.” 

Then both of the ELFs turned towards Smaug, who yelled at them to stop and to follow orders. They were fighting the reflex of doing what was expected of them as they continued the advance. But a voice stopped them.  

“Stop.” Legolas and Tauriel stopped this time and let Thranduil walked between them. His eyes were looking down and he was covered in blood. “He is  _mine_.” his low voice sent powerful chills down Smaug’s spine and he fell, his knees giving up.  

“Thranduil,” said Frodo, with a bit of warning. “There are other ways...” 

Thranduil looked back. “He took the love of my life... no one will miss him.” his gaze fell on Samug again. 

“Please! Don’t!” screamed Smaug as Thranduil grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the woods where the screams suddenly... 

Stopped. 

“Sigrid!” yelled Bilbo running towards them, Thorin a few feet behind him. “Oh, my gods! Bard!” he saw how Sigrid held Tilda close to her and Bain crying over his father’s body.  

Thranduil came back, blood on his hands and dirt all over his clothes. When he saw again how Bard wasn’t moving, he walked towards them and feel on his knees. His Bard... what he dreaded the most just happened and it was too late...  

Frodo placed a hand on Thranduil’s shoulders and he stopped sobbing. “Bilbo...” he looked at the man, who was crying also, beside the children. “Save him...” 

“What?” 

“You can save him.” 

“Do not ask this of me!” Bilbo yelled.  

“What are you talking about?” asked Bain.  

“Frodo, his nephew died and Bilbo brought him back to life. He is like me—a version of him.” Sigrid and Bain looked at Bilbo, tears and desperation and  _hope_. 

“You can do that?” Sigrid whispered and crawled towards Bilbo, sobbing. “Please! Please! He is my da’! Please!” 

“Thranduil... please...” Bilbo sobbed.  

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” yelled Thranduil. “He took their father but you can give him back to them.”  

“I’ll do it.” said Frodo. 

“What?” Bilbo said shocked. 

“The more time we lose, the harder and longer it will be. Bard might still have a chance.” Frodo looked at Thorin. “It’s worth a try.” 

 

His body trembled as continued to cry and scream onto Thranduil’s chest. The pain was unbearable and now that he  _knew_  he could never return to his ignorant self, part of him  _envied_  that. Envied the fact that back then he didn’t know the fate of his family.  

“Six...six...” he trembled. “I have been in a coma for sixty... years!” he cried again.  

Thranduil didn’t say anything. He just held him as tight as he could.  

What he saw in those seconds were those sixty years that he missed. He saw the trauma that happened and how their children got to live long and fulfilling lives with their families. The scream... the scream that haunted him was Tilda screaming for Thranduil’s name and the  _bang_  was the moment the gun went loose and shot Bard in the head. 

Bard couldn’t see the miracle. Not yet, at least. 

 

Sixty years passed and the ELFs that came and changed the life of everyone in that cabin took the body of Smaug, delivered to Angmar and ended her regime over the city. Frodo had promised them safe heaven once they decided to cut ties with their owner and live a life of normalcy.  

She wasn’t killed, though. It was one of the conditions Frodo gave them. Just because Thranduil did it, didn’t mean they had to do it too. It wasn’t right and it was frown upon.  

Tauriel and Legolas became one of the top detectives in the city. Their knowledge of the underworld gave them an advantage on the mafias they took down. Before that, they lived in Lake Town until four humans, one shorter than the other, one older than the other three and one with a prejudice against ELFs asked them for their help to the take the Big Boss.  

There was one time where Legolas came to find Frodo, whose knowledge and skills would help them take them out. By then Tauriel had disbanded and went her way to help end human and ELF trafficking.  

During those sixty years, the rights of ELFs became stronger. PELFIS was founded and the miracle baby was born. This caused a lot of small wars between humans and ELFs but soon it subsided as more people became intolerable to people who treated ELFs like they were nothing. It wasn’t a perfect society but it was in motion to become a better one. 

How did Bard know all of this? 

The memories that were shared with Thranduil...  _his_  Thranduil showed every moment, every second he interacted with their children. Bard might have been there physically but he  _saw it all_. The news, the newspaper, the internet articles, and podcasts. They were members of PELFIS once they became adults. 

He saw how Sigrid met her wife at a rally and then grew to be a mother of two beautiful children, one being a son which she named Bard. He felt so much love for those two tiny beings in that moment. How she decided to be a housewife while her wife worked as a congresswoman. He even heard their first cry as he saw Sigrid cradle them in her arms, then how they grew up and went to school... how they reached to be sixteen, only to lose her by the same illness her mother had.  

Sigrid’s last words, at the age of 40 were, “Da’... if you are viewing this,” her breath shaky. “I’ll tell ma’ how much you loved her and how much a good father you were to us.” 

Then he saw Bain graduating from high school, deciding to go to a Culinary School and specializing in ELF nutrients. He combined both so that everyone can enjoy the delicious food without feeling alienated. Bain was the one who perfected the slipslop for ELFs and Half ELFs in today’s society and created a worldwide brand. Bain’s motivation came from his father.  

“One day da’ is going to wake up and he will taste my food. That’s all I want. I want him to smile like he did when he used to eat my crappy soup but this time it’s going to taste amazing.” he smiled at Thranduil... at Bard.  

When Bain was reaching his fiftieth fourth birthday Thranduil wanted to be with him but Bain said that he wanted to be alone for the moment as he thought of his future. He knew what Thranduil was doing and he said, his hair with tones of gray, his skin with some wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He looked so much like Bard... 

“Thran, I don’t want my da’ to see on my last day on this earth. I don’t want...  _you_  to see me like this either. He knows how much I love him and he should remember me in my stronger days.” a tear rolled down his cheek but there was no sorrow, no fear... just acceptance. “I father should never see their child die.”  

Bain died at the age of seventy. 

Tilda... little sweet Tilda.  

Bard saw how she turned fifteen, how she graduated high school with high honors, how she got to one of the top universities in the Nation of Gondor in order to keep the research of ELFs in the planet updated and reachable. Most of her research helped PELFIS make humans understand that ELFs can be treated with respect like any other person. 

She was the only one who didn’t have children because she focused all her time on her research. Tilda was extremely happy with her choice and she didn’t have any regrets. Tilda even helped Bilbo with his own while Bard was still in a coma. If it wasn’t for her, Bard wouldn’t have survived.  

Tilda was the one who told Bilbo that the reason Bard was taking so much time was that of the age and wound factor when she compared him to Frodo. It was quicker for Bilbo’s nephew because there was only water in the lungs and being young made the process faster, unlike Bard who took a severe bullet to the brain and was almost twenty years older than Frodo. 

She was such a brilliant scientist! 

At the age of sixty-nine, Tilda was taken back to the cabin by Thranduil as her last wish. She wanted to live her few days where she was raised. When she couldn’t move from her bed, she grabbed Thranduil’s hand and squeezed it as hard as she could.  

“I can’t believe you have recorded every moment of our lives.” she chuckled. “You love him so much.”  

“I do.” that made Tilda smile.  

“Make him very happy when he wakes up.” Thranduil reached his hand and pushed a strand of white hair from her forehead. 

“I will honor him.” 

“No. You will  _love_  him. He is still alive, isn’t he?” she smiled. “Also, Thranduil... before I leave there is something that I have to say to  _you_.” she placed her other translucent hand on top of his. “I love you, Thranduil. I love you like I love my da’. You were there for me, you brushed my hair, you help me through the trauma, you took care of me and I will never forget that.” suddenly what Bard was watching got blurry and shaky. Thranduil was crying. “You  _are_  my da’ but I never said it because I was so embarrassed,” she chuckled. “Is it too late to say it?” 

Bard could see how Thranduil moved and kissed her forehead. “Of course, love. Good night, Tilda.” 

“Good night, da’.” 

A day later, Tilda had left. 

 

Bard stopped sobbing and looked at Thranduil’s eyes. There were tears there.  

“You took care of them...” Bard caressed Thranduil’s cheek and he closed his eyes, kissing the inside of Bard’s palm. “You loved them...” 

“You can scream at me, you can hit me, you can curse me.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I was selfish... I took you away from them.” Bard shook his head.  

“You saved me. You saved them. You honored them the best you could and as a father... that brings me happiness. I miss them...” Bard’s chin’s quivered. “Oh, gods, I miss them so much and I know I will never touch them again, be there for them but... If my demise meant for them to be successful then I wouldn’t change anything.” 

“Don’t say that! You should have been there instead of me! They would have been successful even if you were there!”  

“But we will never know that and I am okay with that.” 

Thranduil expected Bard to hate him, to fight him and reject him. Why did it hurt more when he was kind to him? Thranduil deserved to be hated. Thranduil— 

“Stop that!” Bard gasped at his own words. How did he know what Thranduil was thinking? “Stop blaming yourself, Thran... please do not do this to yourself.” For the first time, Bard was understanding the person that was in front of him.  

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  

“Can I go now?” asked Frodo from the other side.  

Bard looked at Thranduil confused. “I told him to stay a bit if things turned south.” 

“Oh.” Bard stood up, cleaning his face. “With your mind?” Thranduil nodded. Bard went and opened the door, quickly hugging Frodo with all his might. “Thank you for saving Tilda. I owe you so much.” 

Frodo looked surprised and Thranduil smiled at him. “Would you like me to take you to Bilbo?” 

“Yes,” Bard whispered.  

 

Frodo knocked on Bilbo’s door.  

“Uncle, it’s me. There is someone here to see you.” Bilbo was sitting in a wheelchair, looking outside his window. His curls were thin and white, and Bard could see his scalp. 

He moved slowly and smiled. “Ah... Bard.” Bard walked in and kneeled before him.  

“Bilbo...” tears rolled down. “You stubborn, stubborn friend.” he grabbed Bilbo’s frail hand. 

That made Bilbo chuckle a bit. It took a lot of him to even speak. “You know how I am... I couldn’t leave this world without seeing you walk again. I just  _had_  to and here you are!” 

Bard chuckled. “Thank you. If it wasn’t for you...” 

“You would be dead, my friend. It was Thorin and Frodo. I hesitated... I couldn’t bring myself to do it one more time...” Bard nodded. “I hope you can forgive that.” 

“There is nothing to forgive. You still helped me. You were still there for my children and took care of them while I was gone. Even if you didn’t bring me back, I would never hate you.” that made Bilbo smile. 

“Oh, thank you for that. People think my husband was the stubborn one but it takes a bigger one to stay by his side.” Frodo smiled and Bard laughed as Bilbo took a photo of him and Thorin together, on their wedding day. “Ah... it’s so good to hear you laugh. How I wish Thorin was here to see you...” with a shaky finger Bilbo wiped a tear away. “Would you do me a favor?” 

“Anything for you.” 

“I already told Frodo but I need you to hide or get rid—I don’t care how—my research about you two. I am afraid if the government got their hands on this... I can’t even imagine.” he shuddered. “I want you and Frodo to know as much as possible about your bodies but there can’t be evidence.” Bard nodded.  

“Leave it to us.” 

 

Thranduil and Bard walked through the town.  

Even though Bard saw the evolution of Lake Town it was still a bit of a shock. Apparently, Thranduil took over the fishing company after the boss died from a disease. Neither of his children (legitimized and bastards) wanted it. There was no point and they didn’t want to be part of anything that their father was part of so Thranduil took over it. He did such an excellent job that he expanded it in other towns. He really made a name for himself. 

“You are your own boss,” chuckled Bard. “You are truly amazing!”  

“Thank you.” Bard noticed a pinkish hue on Thranduil’s cheeks. 

“Are you blushing?” he teased.  

“Yes. It’s because the person I love told me that I was amazing.” Bard stopped walking to cover his blushing face. It was the first time he had heard Thranduil tell him that he loved him.  

Then he grabbed Thranduil’s hand. “Well, you have to tell the person you love that they are amazing.” Thranduil squeezed his hand. 

When they arrived at the cabin, Bard saw a few kids bursting out the front door and into Thranduil’s arms. He took them all five kids and carried them while they giggled and squealed in delight. So, these were the kids Bard heard when he was in the attic...  

“Hey, uncle Thranduil! Why are there so many roses?” 

“Yes? Why?”  

“Kids! Leave your uncle alone!” said a male voice from the door. When Bard locked eyes with him, he  _knew._  

Two of them said, “Okay, da’!”  

While the other three said, “Okay, Uncle Bard!” 

The man, who had an uncanny resemblance to the other Bard, went down the steps a bit nervous. “I can’t believe that you are here...” 

“Bard, meet Bard the Third. Bain’s youngest son,” said Thranduil. 

Bard extended his hand and his  _grandson_  grabbed it. “It’s an honor, sir.” Bard couldn’t help but laugh at that. They practically looked the same age—which Bard knew that it was going to take some time to get used to that.  

“The honor is mine,” both of them smiled.  

“Come on, kids. Get inside.” the kids ran inside, Bard’s grandson right behind them. 

Bard stopped walking and Thranduil looked back. “What now, Thran?” What now after they have eternity? 

Thranduil gave a small shrug. “I don’t know but for us, not even the sky is the limit.” and smiled a very bright and human smile.  

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been an honor to see how many of you sat down and read this fic.  
> It brings me joy that I got comments about continuing it and I couldn't ask for something better.  
> I really do hope you all enjoyed it and it was up to your standards.  
> I had this ending in my head since the moment I wrote the first chapters but I see that there are some similarities in a show I saw a couple of days ago. But, I did change a few things but this just feels right.
> 
> Again, thank you so much and I hope you all have an amazing day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving it a chance!  
> Hope you all like it!


End file.
